Te sigo queriendo
by XtinaOdss
Summary: Tras varios años separados, Haruhi va de vacaciones con sus amigos del club, y con ello, el host que le robo el corazon, ¿que podra suceder? Nuevo fic de Ouran! dejen reviews! 9!
1. Cap 1 Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

La mañana llegaba y el ruido del despertador le informó de un nuevo día. Con mucha pereza se levantó y lo apagó. Tras unos momentos de relax, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño, para despejarse y darse una ducha. Miró su rostro en el espejo, y pudo ver como una chica morena y con grandes ojos marrones de 23 años la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Aquel día era especial, estaba de vacaciones, y están iban a ser especiales. Tras unos años de solo contacto por teléfono e internet, volvería a ver a sus compañeros del host club.

Y es que ya habían pasado unos años en los que dejara la academia Ouran y fuera a la universidad, para licenciarse en Derecho, como siempre había querido. Sabía que sus antiguos compañeros habían hecho sus vidas y logrado sus metas, cosa que la alegraba mucho. Ella había logrado su sueño de ser abogada, y salió de la facultad con las máximas notas, por lo que consiguió trabajo muy rápido en un bufete de abogados de la ciudad.

Y tras tantos años, los volvería a ver. Tenía que admitir que los echaba de menos, no podía negarlo. Siempre tuvo más contacto con los gemelos, ya que en más de una ocasión la elegían para que llevara sus diseños en alguna que otra ocasión y siempre la llevaban a las fiestas que organizaban. Si, eran diseñadores y de los buenos. A ellos eran los únicos que veía muy de vez en cuando. De los demás, solo llamadas o cartas, cosa que la entristecía un poco, ya que le hubiera gustado mantener el contacto más a menudo con algún que otro host, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público.

De Tamaki, sabía que se había hecho cargo de la empresa de su padre, aunque su abuela se negara al principio, luego lo acepto al ver que era capaz de llevarla al frente, aunque de personalidad, por como hablaba con ella, no había cambiado mucho. Kyouya estaba también al frente de los hospitales de la familia Ootori, ya que su padre se había dado cuenta de la capacidad de su hijo para los negocios, dando a sus hijos mayores otra clase de cargos en distintos países. Honey se encargaba de la preparación de soldados para la guerra, aunque no participaba en ellas, solo instruía, ya que su familia no quería verlo en el frente. Tenía también un dojo junto a su primo, Mori, en el que daban clases de artes marciales y kendo a niños. Aparte, nadie sabía a qué más se dedicaba Mori, ya que nunca lo había mencionado.

Definitivamente, tenía ganas de estas vacaciones, había trabajado durante un año sin parar, hasta su jefe le dijo que se merecía unas largas vacaciones por su duro esfuerzo. De dio una ducha y se vistió, mientras escuchaba algo de música en la radio. Miró su maleta y se cercioró de que no le faltaba nada. No sabía dónde iba a ir, ya que había sido algo planeado por los chicos sin decirle nada, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque si le habían dicho que haría buen tiempo y llegara ropa ligera y de baño.

Así que metió su ropa de verano en la maleta, junto con algunos bikinis y algún que otro vestido de fiesta de los gemelos, ya que eran capaces de llevarla a algún sitio que requiriera etiqueta. Preparó su cartera y pasaporte, por si acaso.

En estos años, esa conciencia de género de la que carecía en su época de instituto había desaparecido, y se daba cuenta de las sensaciones de causaba a sus amigos. Se podría decir que en estos momentos era más femenina, y se cuidaba más. Así como su cuerpo también 

había cambiado, proporcionándole curvas de mujer, y su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y cortado en capas, con muchas ondulaciones en su pelo. En general, se había vuelto una mujer de gran belleza.

Para ir de viaje, optó por ropa sencilla, no como los trajes de chaqueta que tenía que llevar normalmente al trabajo. Se puso unos pantalones negros anchos a la cadera y una camiseta de tirantas azul oscura. Sencillo y cómodo para viajar, además de que quería vestirse más juvenil de que costumbre, ya que no tenia ocasión normalmente.

Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que la recogieran los gemelos, que habían insistido en ir a por ella. Revisó de última hora su equipaje y cogió un par de libros de lectura que había comprado el día anterior de su autor favorito, Moruniko Tayiko. Sabía que era un seudónimo, como dijeron en las noticias al salir a la venta su último libro, que ella ya tenía, al ser muy conocido, pero por lo visto, no quería que se supiera su verdadero nombre. Sus libros siempre eran de historias antiguas, que a ella le encantaban y los tenía todos.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su móvil sonaba y era Kaoru.

¡Hola Kaoru! – dijo la chica con alegría.

Buenas Haruhi, ¿estás lista? –

Si, ahora mismo bajo – dijo ella, mientras cogía las llaves de su piso y despedía a sus padres en el altar. Si, Ranka-san había muerto hacia un par de años por una enfermedad, y aunque le había costado superarlo, ahora estaba mejor, además de que le había dicho a su padre que sonreiría por él.

Cogió su maleta y salió. Su casa ya no era igual que antes. Vivía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora eran unos edificios altos y ella vivía en el tercero. Una casa sencilla para una chica sencilla y con un sueldo normal. Bajo en el ascensor con la maleta y el bolso de mano. Salió a la calle y vio la limusina de sus amigos, los cuales salieron del vehículo en cuanto ella salió del edificio para saludarla y darle los acostumbrados abrazos asfixiantes.

¡Chicos! – dijo ella con alegría cuando los vio y los abrazó – Yo también me alegro de veros, pero no hace falta que me dejéis sin oxígeno –

Haruhi, hacia un año que no nos veíamos – dijo Kaoru, mientras no la soltaba.

Si, un año sin poder disfrutar de tu compañía – siguió Hikaru, quien tampoco la soltaba por nada en el mundo.

¡Vaya Haruhi! No sabía que tenías amigos tan guapos – dijo una voz de mujer desconocida. Haruhi se giró, y vio que era su vecina, Anoka Ayame, y también buena amiga.

¡Ayame! – Dijo Haruhi mientras iba a saludarla un momento - ¿Qué tal el viaje? –

Bien, bien, pero presenta a esos chicos – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hikaru, Kaoru – los chicos fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas – Os presento a Anoka Ayame, mi vecina y amiga desde hace unos años –

Es un placer – dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras le besaban las manos.

Vaya Haruhi, no sabía que conocías a chicos así –

Son del instituto, ya te conté –

¿Estos son los gemelos del Host Club? – Haruhi asintió – Vaya, Haruhi me ha hablado de vuestro club, ya tenía ganas de conoceros –

¿Haruhi ha hablado de nosotros? – dijeron pícaramente los chicos.

Le he hablado de todos – dijo Haruhi.

Bueno, ha sido un placer, supongo que te ibas de vacaciones, ¿no? –

Así es –

¡Pues pásalo muy bien! – dijo Ayame mientras se despedía de la chica – Y a vosotros, ¡espero veros más a menudo! – dijo mientras se despedía de los gemelos.

Claro – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Bueno, vámonos que no llegamos – dijo Hikaru, sacando de su ensoñación a Kaoru.

Se montaron en la limusina mientras Ayame los despedía con la mano. Haruhi estaba contenta, ya que se iba de vacaciones con todos sus amigos de instituto, ya que hacía mucho que no los veía, si exceptuamos a los gemelos que ahora la acompañaban. En ese momento, la duda surgió en ella, ya que aun no sabía donde irían.

Etto, ¿Hikaru, Kaoru? – Dijo la chica, y ambos se giraron para verla - ¿Dónde vamos a ir estos 15 días? –

¿No te lo han dicho aun? – dijo Kaoru, con sorpresa.

No, el último con el que hablé fue con Tamaki ayer, y me dijo que llevara ropa ligera y de baño, pero no me dijo donde iríamos –

Vaya, pues pensaba que ya te lo habrían dicho – dijo Hikaru, mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza como diciendo "eso, eso".

¿Y dónde vamos? – dijo ella, ya con impaciencia.

Los gemelos se miraron, y luego dijeron que aun no dirían nada, ya que sería una sorpresa. Ella intentó por todos los medios sacarles información, y solo consiguió que dijeran que iban hacia el aeropuerto, y en ese momento, ella agradeció el llevar el pasaporte a mano.

¿Y es un viaje largo? – dijo la chica.

Pues… - dijo Kaoru, pensando si decirle o no – Digamos que sí, es algo largo –

Pues entonces menos mal que traigo algo para entretenerme –

¿Cómo? ¿No nos vas a hacer caso durante el viaje? – dijeron a la vez, simulando enfado.

Claro que sí, pero si es muy largo, en algún momento querré relajarme un poco leyendo – dijo ella mientras les enseñaba el libro que tenía.

Está bien – dijo Hikaru

¿Y con qué compañía volamos? – dijo ella, imaginando lo que les habría costado el billete de avión y pensando en lo que tendría que pagarles.

¿Compañía? Vamos en el avión de Kyouya – dijo Kaoru, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Kyouya tiene un avión privado? – dijo Haruhi sorprendida.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Allí esperaron un poco en una sala especial que Kyouya había reservado para cuando fueran llegando sus amigos, así que fueron hacia allí. Les ofrecieron algo de tomar, pero Haruhi lo rechazó diciendo que había desayunado hacía poco tiempo y que por ahora no tenía ganas de tomar nada. Siguieron hablando, hasta que uno de los host hizo su aparición, más concretamente, el host indiferente.

Buenos días amigos –

¡Kyouya! Que de tiempo – dijeron los gemelos, lanzándose casi a saludar al joven.

Kyouya estaba cambiado. Sus 24 años le sentaban de maravilla, a ojos de Haruhi. Lucía como siempre, serio y formal, pero estaba aun mas apuesto que en época de instituto, además de tener ahora la responsabilidad de los hospitales de la familia. Iba con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de color azul claro, con algunos botones de arriba abiertos y, como siempre, con sus gafas.

Hola Kyouya – dijo Haruhi, y el chico se giró para ver a la chica, la cual también había cambiado.

Haruhi – dijo el chico mientras cogía su mano y la besaba con elegancia, cosa que arrancó una sonrisa a la chica – Has cambiado mucho, estas más bella –

Vaya, gracias Kyouya – aquel comentario había hecho que la cara de Haruhi se sonrojara, ya que cualquiera en su situación lo habría hecho.

Chicos, voy a ver si todo está en orden, ahora vuelvo. Los demás no deben tardar – dijo el chico, mientras se iba para hablar con su piloto.

Así que se volvieron a quedar los tres solos, mientras esperaban al resto del club. El siguiente fue el host de tipo Loli-shota.

¡Honey! – dijeron los gemelos, mientras lo saludaban.

Honey también había cambiado bastante, pues había crecido y ya se le veía mas adulto, con sus 25 años, aunque en su rostro aun tenia algunos rasgos de su forma de ser inocente. Se acercó a Haruhi para saludarla, dándole un abrazo.

¡Haruhi! – A la chica le resultó raro que no dijera "Haru-chan" - ¿Cómo has estado? –

Bien, Honey, ¿te seguimos llamando así o prefieres por tu nombre? –

Llamarme durante estas vacaciones Honey, para recordar el instituto –

Honey, ¿y Mori? – dijo Kaoru, y todos se dieron cuenta de que venía solo.

Hable con él ayer y me dijo que vendría desde su casa –

¿Ya no estáis juntos siempre? – dijo Hikaru.

No, aunque seguimos teniendo mucha relación, le quitamos el peso de protegerme, así que hace su vida, ¡aunque al principio le costó! – dijo con gracia y todos rieron un poco ante semejante comentario.

Siguieron charlando, poniéndose al corriente de todo. Llegó Kyouya, para decirles que todo estaba en orden. Haruhi intentó que le dijeran a donde iban, pero ninguno dijo nada, ya que era una sorpresa. Al poco rato llegó el host principesco.

¡Hola mis niños! – dijo Tamaki, mientras iba para abrazarlos a todos.

Este no había cambiado nada. A pesar de estar al frente de una empresa, seguía siendo el tipo que dramatiza y exagera las cosas, si bien físicamente ya estaba más maduro. Abrazo a todos los allí presentes, menos a Kyouya, quien le lanzó una mirada de "atrévete y verás", y casi asfixia a Haruhi, pero ella le pellizcó la mano para que dejara su abrazo, ya que se estaba ahogando.

Estuvieron allí hasta que llego el último host, el tipo salvaje.

¡Takashi! – dijo Honey alegremente mientras lo abrazaba.

Hola Mitsukuni – dijo mientras saludaba a su primo. Luego fue saludando a los demás.

Mori había cambiado, como todos. Ahora, a sus 25 años, se le veía más maduro que nunca, y físicamente, se podía ver que estaba en buena forma. La ropa que llevaba era casual, y en su rostro podía verse la sombra de una barba, así como su pelo estaba ahora más largo que antaño. Mori fue saludando a todos los que estaban allí, y se sorprendió al ver a Haruhi tan cambiada, como todos los demás al verla.

Bueno, vamos todos al avión – dijo Kyouya, mientras todos cogían sus cosas de mano y se disponían a subir al avión privado de Kyouya. Las maletas ya estaban dentro.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó inocentemente Haruhi, esperando que alguno dijera algo o se le escapara, pero nuevamente sus planes fueron frustrados.

¡Es una sorpresa! – dijeron los gemelos y Tamaki a la vez, mientras los demás sonreían, en especial un host, que miraba disimuladamente a Haruhi.

"A cambiado tanto físicamente, está más bella que antes, aunque no ha cambiado su forma de ser", pensó para sí mismo el host.

Haruhi estaba feliz. Al fin se había reencontrado con sus amigos de instituto, y estaban muy cambiados físicamente, aunque por dentro seguían siendo igual que antes. Aunque, estaba feliz especialmente porque veía de nuevo a su host favorito, aquel que le había robado el corazón sin él saberlo, ya que nunca se lo dijo, no siquiera cuando se despidieron la última vez que se vieron.

La seriedad de su rostro la había cautivado desde que llegó al club, y se fue enamorando poco a poco, aunque jamás dejó que esos sentimientos los supiera, ya fuera por temer un rechazo o por miedo. Sabía que él no se burlaría de ella, pero aun así, prefirió el amar en silencio. Y ahora estaba tan guapo, había cambiado y la madurez se había acentuado en su rostro.

Los años le habían sentado muy bien. Siguiendo sus pensamientos, subió al avión de Kyouya, poniendo así rumbo a sus vacaciones.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡¡Hola!! Esto es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir, no os preocupes, que el otro fic de Ouran lo voy a seguir, pero esto, no sé, de repente se me vino a la cabeza. De momento no voy a poner de que pareja se trata, aunque casi lo he dicho, con la descripcion que doy, jejeje!! dejen sus opiniones!

Espero que me dejen reviews, y así seguiré la historia!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	2. Cap 2 Viaje

**Capitulo 2: Viaje.**

Todos iban en el avión, rumbo a donde Haruhi no sabía, mientras iban hablando y poniéndose al corriente de sus cosas. El avión era muy lujoso, y Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar su querida frase de "Malditos ricos bastardos" cuando entró al avión.

Los asientos eran muy grandes y confortables, de cuero beige y se podían echar hacia atrás para ponerse tumbados. Los asientos estaban divididos de cuatro y entre cada dos había una mesita, donde las azafatas personales de Kyouya les servían lo que pidieran. Así que en ese momento, Kyouya hablaba por el teléfono del avión para comprobar unas cosas de última hora del hospital de Tokio, mientras Tamaki y los gemelos jugaban a las cartas, Honey comía un trozo de tarta de cerezas, aunque ya no comía como antes y ahora se moderaba, Mori escribía muy entusiasmado en su portátil y Haruhi miraba por la ventana un poco, mientras miraba como pasaban las nubes.

Haruhi iba sentada con Honey y Mori, mientras los gemelos, Tamaki y Kyouya iban en la otra mesa.

Y dinos Haruhi, ¿Cómo te va en el bufete de abogados? – preguntó Kyouya, una vez que colgó el teléfono.

Pues bastante bien, me gusta mi trabajo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que dejó a más de uno pasmado.

¡Ains mi hijita! Deberías trabajar donde te paguen como te mereces – dijo Tamaki, dramatizando como antaño.

¿Insinúas que le pagan poco? – dijo Hikaru, fingiendo preocupación.

Me pagan bien para el trabajo que hago – dijo Haruhi defendiéndose. No le gustó el rumbo de la conversación, así que sacó su ejemplar de _"Sombras en Meiji"_, el nuevo libro de su autor favorito.

¿Qué lees Haruhi? – preguntó Honey, mirando la portada del libro y viendo el nombre del autor en la zona de abajo.

¿Esto? Es el nuevo libro de Moruniko Tayiko, es mi autor favorito – dijo con una sonrisa Haruhi, mientras Honey veía muy disimuladamente como su primo seguía escribiendo en su portátil, pero con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Y está bien el libro? – preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

Pues aun no lo sé Honey, lo compré ayer – dijo la chica, quien se disponía a empezar a leer – Aunque si está como los otros que tengo, me pondré muy contenta – dijo sonriendo – Es que tengo todos los libros de este autor – dijo explicándole al chico.

Ah vaya, debe gustarte mucho, si – dijo Honey con una sonrisa.

Así es – dijo la chica, y comenzó a leer.

La hora de la comida llegó, y les pusieron unas bandejas por delante, las cuales contenían una ensalada muy extraña, según Haruhi, y un solomillo con una salsa que estaba muy buena. Nuevamente, la chica maldijo a los ricos en su pensamiento. Durante la comida, empezaron a hablar del sitio al que iban.

Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien – dijo Kaoru, mientras su hermano asentía.

Ya puedo sentir el sol en la piel, y ver a las chicas por nuestro alrededor – dijo Tamaki con su cine mental en funcionamiento, donde se veía a Haruhi al servicio completo de él.

¿Pero a donde vamos? – dijo la chica, la cual podía ver por la ventana el mar.

No, no, Haruhi, es una sorpresa – dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Oh vamos, que os cuesta decirme el lugar – dijo la chica con tristeza fingida – Ya sé que debe haber algo para bañarnos, ya que Tamaki me dijo que llevara traje de baño, así que por qué no me decís algo mas –

Mmm… ¿se lo decimos chicos? – preguntó al aire Tamaki. Todos se quedaron pensando un momento, y finalmente…

¡NO! – todos a la vez le dieron la respuesta a la chica, la cual se sintió indefensa cuando recibió semejante palabra negativa.

Vamos Haruhi, así es más emocionante cuando lleguemos – dijo Kyouya con una media sonrisa.

Al menos decirme si falta mucho –

Mmm., más o menos unas cuatro horas _(no sé cuánto hay de Japón a donde van XD)_ – contestó Kyouya.

¿Cuatro horas? Pero si llevamos ya dos… - dijo con desgana – En fin, ya pensaré algo para entretenerme en lo que queda de viaje –

Si quieres podemos entretenerte nosotros, Haruhi – dijeron los gemelos, y a la chica se le pusieron los pelos de punta de tan solo pensar que podría hacer ese par.

No, mejor que no – dijo, y las caras de los gemelos cambiaron.

¿Por qué? – dijeron mientras simulaban dolor.

Porque prefiero hacer algo sola antes que vosotros intentéis entretenerme – dijo ella con seriedad disimulada, aunque por dentro le hacía gracia que no hubieran cambiado desde que se graduaron.

Terminaron la comida, y cada uno siguió haciendo lo que fuera para hacer el viaje más ameno. Los gemelos sacaron unos bocetos para terminar un diseño que estaban haciendo, mientras Tamaki dormía un poco, Kyouya leía el periódico, Mori descansaba del ordenador y escuchaba música por un mp3 con los ojos cerrados y el asiento hacia atrás, y Honey charlaba un poco con Haruhi.

Cuéntame Haruhi, como te va todo – pregunto Honey con curiosidad.

Pues muy bien, Honey, la verdad que no puedo quejarme – dijo ella, con sinceridad – Conseguí mi sueño de ser abogada, y trabajo en un bufete que me encanta y me llevo bien con mis compañeros de trabajo –

¿Y cómo llevas… lo de tu padre? – preguntó sin saber si hacía bien.

Mejor, al principio me costó trabajo, cosa normal, pero tengo que sonreír y ser feliz, ya que se lo prometí –

Me alegro, y siento mucho no haber estado contigo –

No te preocupes, sé que no pudisteis venir –

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos un momento, pero enseguida fue quitado por el chico.

Y bueno, cuéntame… no se… como te va en el amor – dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo? – dijo ella, ya que no sabía si había oído bien.

Que como te va el amor – repitió sin ningún problema el chico. Haruhi tosió un poco, ya que se atragantó con el té que tomaba.

Pues… no tengo pareja, si a eso te refieres – dijo ella, con algo de nerviosismo.

Ah, vaya, creía que una chica como tú ya estarías con alguien –

Bueno, alguno que otro se me ha declarado – dijo ella recordando esos momentos y por que los rechazaba – pero rechace a todos –

¿Y eso? –

Pues… - dijo ella, pero no siguió por ahí – porque ninguno me atraía – dijo rápidamente – Voy al baño un momento –

Honey se quedó en silencio, y comprendió que la chica no quería tratar ese tema, que era delicado para ella, así que se sentó al lado de su primo y se puso a leer un poco un libro que le había traído una de las azafatas, mientras pensaba en su conversación con Haruhi. Parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde el instituto, si bien él siempre fue el único que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Haruhi por aquel entonces, y ahora podía ver que eran los mismos.

"7 años y sigue igual" pensó para sí mismo, "¿Por qué no se lo habrá dicho ya?"

Haruhi entró al baño con mucha prisa, y se sentó sobre el retrete a pensar. Honey pareciera que intentaba sacarle información, y ella no se dejaría. Aun era algo ingenua, pero no tanto como antes, así que no se enredaría en ese juego. Ya sospechaba que él se imaginaba algo, por algo era tan inteligente y se daba cuenta de las cosas antes que nadie.

Lo había visto… aun no podía creerse que tras 7 años desde que lo conociera, ese sentimiento aun seguía presente en su pecho. Se miró al espejo y vio un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que nada tenía que ver con el ligero maquillaje que llevaba, pero que podía confundirse con tal. Decidió que lo mejor era salir e ir a leer un rato, ya que eso la tranquilizaba y el comienzo del libro había estado bastante bien.

Salió del baño, y vio como casi todos estaban durmiendo o escuchando música, así que fue a su asiento para coger su libro y leer. Lo cogió y se sentó, buscando la página que había marcado antes, pero no contaba con que no todos los chicos estarían durmiendo.

¿Es interesante el libro, Haruhi? – la chica miró hacia donde provenía la voz.

El comienzo bastante, Kyouya – dijo ella, con una sonrisa, mientras el chico agitaba un vaso que Haruhi supuso que contenía alcohol.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – dijo él, mientras la miraba fijamente, de una forma algo extraña.

No gracias Kyouya, no suelo beber – rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento del chico.

Lástima – dijo él – Sabes, mi padre quería contratarte para ser abogada de nuestra empresa, pero el bufete se nos adelantó – dijo el chico, como quien no quiere la cosa – Aunque según dice aun está interesado –

Vaya, ¿eso es una oferta de empleo? – dijo ella, con incredulidad.

Piensa que si te quedas sin trabajo, mi padre te contrataría – dijo él, dando un sorbo a su bebida – Así que piénsalo – dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás el asiento para dormirse lo que quedaba de viaje.

"A saber lo que me podría pedir a cambio de yo pedirle trabajo" pensó Haruhi, mientras miraba uno a uno a sus amigos, ya todos durmiendo plácidamente, así que pensó en relajarse ella también. Se puso su mp3 y escuchó música mientras los parpados se le iban cerrando lentamente, y sus pensamientos volaban en muchas direcciones, pero un único fin.

Mientras, había un host que no podía dormir. El trabajo lo había cansado un poco, pero le gustaba, así que no se podía quejar. Mientras escuchaba música, seguía los movimientos de Haruhi sin que ella se diera cuenta. La vio hablar con Honey y de pronto sonrojarse y levantarse para ir al baño, así como Honey sentarse y con gesto pensativo. Se preguntaba que qué pasaría, pero dejó ese pensamiento para volverse a ella. Eran tan… ella, no había palabras de este mundo capaces de describirla a sus ojos, era como una aparición para él… siendo hacerlo capaz de enamorarse, sin importar su vida, solo ella. Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y en verla dormir plácidamente, él fue durmiéndose también, soñando con ella como tantas veces en estos años sin verla.

La voz del piloto la fue despertando poco a poco. Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba lentamente y con suavidad, para no hacerle daño. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Honey, para decirle que debía prepararse para el aterrizaje. Vio a todos sus amigos y estos se iban despertando uno a uno y poniendo en posición derecha sus asientos, así como abrochándose los cinturones de seguridad.

Y así lo hizo ella. Se preparó para el aterrizaje, mientras miraba un poco por la ventana para ver el ansiado destino de aquel viaje que duraría dos semanas. Lo que vio la impactó. Bellas playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, casas de ensueño… no sabía dónde estaba, pero le encantó el lugar para relajarse. Vio que pasaban el aeropuerto y que iban hacia otro lado, hasta que vio una pista privada con un coche esperando abajo para ellos.

El avión aterrizó al fin en su destino, y ellos cogieron sus cosas y bajaron del avión. Haruhi aun no se creía el lugar al que la habían llevado sus amigos. Cuando salió del avión y vio donde estaba, casi le dio algo.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la chica, pero ninguno dijo nada aun, la sorpresa aun estaba por llegar.

Se montaron en una limusina muy grande y espaciosa, donde entraban los siete sin problemas. Allí hacían bromas mientras la impaciencia de la chica ante la negativa de todos incrementaba. Los cristales de la limusina eran oscuros, y se disponía a ver lo que había fuera cuando sintió como le colocaban una venda en los ojos.

¿Qué hacéis? – dijo ella, algo sorprendida.

Para que no veas nada – dijeron los gemelos, mientras chocaban las palmas y el resto del club reía.

¿Por qué no puedo ver? Primero no me decís nada y ahora no puedo ver mientras llegamos a la casa de Kyouya – dijo ella, haciendo un mojín de enfado.

Es una sorpresa, Haruhi – dijo Tamaki, mientras el resto asentía, aunque ella no podía verlos.

Vaale – dijo ella, aun no muy convencida – Espero que tanto secretismo valga la pena –

Te aseguramos que si – dijo Hikaru.

Tras un rato en la limusina, esta se paró. Todos se bajaron y la ayudaron a bajar, ya que con los ojos vendados no podía sola y había riesgo de que se cayera. Una mano que no supo reconocer, pero que era grande la ayudó a bajar, y el tacto le gustó. Esa persona la guió hasta donde le dijeron con mucha delicadeza, y luego se cambió por otro, que resultó ser Honey, quien estaba muy ilusionado por el lugar.

Haruhi podía oír cosas como "Que bonita casa", "vaya vistas", y cosas así, y esperaba paciente para quitarse la venda. Escuchó decir a Kyouya que la llevaran al jardín, que la vista desde allí le gustaría más, y Honey obedeció y entre todos la llevaron. Cuando ya se posicionaron todos y estaban reunidos, le quitaron la venda.

La vista no podía ser más exquisita. Un gran jardín con una piscina muy grande, muchas tumbonas y palmeras, muy exótico. Y luego, tras la piscina, una playa de arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas, como había visto desde el avión. Y qué decir de la casa, era grande y muy hermosa, de acuerdo al lugar donde estaba… y ella sin saberlo aun.

¿Te gusta, Haruhi? – dijo Hikaru, quien miraba a la chica y podía ver la emoción en su cara.

Me encanta, es precioso – dijo ella, y eso que no podía muy bien articular nada debido al impacto del lugar – Pero, ¿Dónde estamos? –

Kyouya se puso al lado de Haruhi, y le puso una mano sobre los hombros, mientras ella se sorprendía por la cercanía del chico de repente. Aunque ese gesto no le gustó al club, a uno en especial le molestó.

Haruhi, bienvenida al Caribe – dijo, mientras el resto decía un "¡SI!".

Las vacaciones solo comenzaban.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡¡Holaa!! ¿Les gusta el lugar al que los he mandado? Espero que sí. Unas vacaciones en el Caribe, en una casa de lujo y con playa privada… jajaja, ¡de ensueño! Respecto a la pareja, ya la tengo pensada, aunque no diga nada, creo que dejé pistas y eso, ¿no? Y si no las ven, ya dejaré más, hasta que diga directamente quien ocupa el corazón de nuestra prota, jeje!

Espero que les guste el capi tanto como a mi recibir mis primeros reviews!

**Yuuko-hime**: holaa!! Eres mi primer review! Jeje! KyoHaru, MoriHaru… no vas desencaminada, jajaja!! ¡No! Ni Tamaki ni Hikaru, que ya he visto bastantes de esos, además de que esas parejas no me atraen en especial, soy más de parejas raras, jajaja!! ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Princesa-tessa-love15:** holaa!! Tamaki y los gemelos no cambian con el paso de los años, Jaja. Y si te gustan los KyoHaru, mi otro fic es de ellos, así que si quieres léelo, jeje. ¡¡Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos!!

**Roguelion**: holaa!! Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Mi otro fic es de KyoHaru, por si te gusta esa pareja y quieres leerlo, ¡jeje! Muchas gracias por decir que seguirás por aquí, ¡¡te lo agradezco mucho!! Prefieres que ponga tu nick en las contestaciones o que ponga "Inma"??

**adrichan:** holaa!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, y aquí te traigo la conti! Espero verte más por aquí!

Espero poder continuarlo lo antes posible. Tengan en cuenta que estoy ahora estudiando porque empieza mi época de exámenes, así que si les gusta y dejan review, les pido paciencia, que no sé cuando podre actualizar.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	3. Cap 3 Comienzan las vacaciones

_Haruhi, bienvenida al Caribe – dijo, mientras el resto decía un "¡SI!"._

_Las vacaciones solo comenzaban._

**Capitulo 3: Comienzan las vacaciones**

¿Caribe? – Dijo la chica, muy sorprendida - ¿Estamos en el Caribe? –

Así es, más concretamente en Isla Trinidad, perteneciente a Trinidad y Tobago – dijo Kyouya, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

No me creo que me hayáis traído al Caribe – dijo la chica, mientras aun estaba en estado en ensoñación.

Pues créetelo – dijo Hikaru mientras se le acercaba.

Porque vas a estar 15 días aquí – terminó Kaoru.

Bueno, ahora voy a ver si están listas las habitaciones, y a acomodaros en ellas – dijo Kyouya, mientras iba a la casa y todos lo seguían – Descansar un poco, ahora es la hora de la comida aquí, pero ya hemos comido en el avión, así que relajaos y luego vemos que podemos hacer – terminó, mientras gente del servicio se presentaba ante su señor.

Las habitaciones fueron distribuidas de la siguiente manera: Kyouya estaba en la habitación principal, al final del pasillo de la primera planta, a su izquierda estaban las habitaciones de los gemelos, quienes querían dormir juntos como cuando eran más pequeños, y la de Haruhi, mientras que la de Tamaki, Honey y Mori estaban a la derecha de la principal.

Dejaron a Haruhi en su habitación, para que se instalara. Nada más entrar, le encantó la habitación. Las paredes eran de colores claros. A la izquierda había un gran armario, el cual tenía algo de ropa ya, cortesía de Kyouya por una nota que había en el armario; al lado del armario había un tocador muy grande con muchos cajones en la parte baja y era de madera natural. Luego estaba la cama, que era de tamaño grande y tenía unas sabanas blancas muy suaves, además de tener pinta de ser muy cómoda. En frente de la cama había un escritorio de madera oscura también grande, para que pusiera allí cosas si quería hacer algo. La habitación contaba con grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas y un balcón cuyas vistas daban a la playa, la cual se veía muy apetecible en ese momento, aunque estaba cansada del viaje.

Puso su ropa en el armario, al lado de la que Kyouya le había puesto allí. La verdad es que no esperaba ir a un sitio así, así que no había traído muchos vestidos de playa ni nada, pero Kyouya le había dejado varios vestidos de playa y de noche, muy bonitos en forma y color, aunque no iba a abusar de ellos.

Terminó de colocar sus cosas en el armario y el tocador, así que se cambio de ropa y se puso un bikini negro y un vestido rojo corto encima. Aun no sabía si bajar, así que se tumbó un poco en la cama, y comprobó que efectivamente era muy cómoda. Se quedó tumbada completamente, y sus pensamientos fueron recordando momentos en el host club, en especial, se pararon en cierta despedida…

_Flash Back_

_La ceremonia de graduación llegó a su fin, y con ello, la despedida definitiva a la generación que se marchaba de la Academia Ouran. Haruhi sentía una tristeza que nunca había sentido en su pecho, pero sabía la razón, y le dolía, tanto como admitir sus sentimientos ante lo que le provocaba el sentimiento de desdicha._

_Él se iba. El chico que ocupada su mente desde que ingresó en el club se marchaba definitivamente de allí. El club no sería lo mismo sin él… y ella tampoco sería la misma. No lo vería cada día, no podría cruzar palabras con él, ni gestos cariñosos que ponían a los gemelos de los nervios._

_Las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos y se fue a una zona donde no había nadie. No sabía si era mejor verlo o no, ya que no sabía si su corazón podría soportar verlo marchar. Se sentó al lado de un árbol, su favorito en la academia, mientras dejaba que las mejillas salieran a su aire._

_No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó allí, pero de pronto sintió que no estaba sola. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y allí estaba él, quien le había hecho compañía con su silencio hasta que ella dejara de llorar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a modo tranquilizador, sin decir absolutamente nada con palabras, pero todo con ese gesto. Haruhi terminó de llorar y le miró a la cara, con su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas._

_Gracias, sempai – él le sonrió._

_¿Por qué llorabas, Haruhi? – preguntó directamente, sin rodeos ni nada así, ya que no era su estilo._

_Porque os vais, y el club no va a ser lo mismo sin vosotros – dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa en su cara._

_Él le volvió a colocar un brazo por lo hombros y se quedaron así un rato. Una cosa que le encantaba de él era que con un simple gesto, podía decir tantas cosas que resultaba imposible no amar sus silencios. Llegó la hora en la que él se tenía que ir, así que se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron la hierba que se les había quedado pegada a la ropa._

_Estaremos en contacto – dijo él, simplemente._

_Ella no pudo reprimir un instinto y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Aunque ese gesto sorprendió al chico. Se despidieron, ya que ella debía volver a la academia y él irse. Ella entró en la academia, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin girarse a verlo una vez más…_

_Fin del flash back_

Y aquí estaba, 7 años después donde solo se habían mantenido en contacto a través de cartas, las cuales siempre estaban muy bien escritas por él. Pero ya está, y eso la entristecía. Aunque sus sueños se hubieran cumplido, sentía que su vida estaba vacía, y es que ese hueco en su corazón jamás fue ocupado por nadie, y ella no fue capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a su sempai.

Con estos pensamientos se fue durmiendo poco a poco, hasta que el sueño la venció por completo y ella se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños y las realidades imposibles, solo que en esta ocasión su visión de él había cambiado y estaba como ahora, tan atractivo, masculino… tan…él.

En otro lugar de la casa, un joven terminaba de deshacer el equipaje, mientras en su cabeza, miles de ideas se formaban y deshacían. Terminó de sacar su maleta y se cambio de ropa para estar más cómodo, así que se puso un bañador negro hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, su pelo despeinado y su barba de dos días.

Terminó y se sentó en la cama, a pensar en sus cosas, y en ella. Dios, estaba tan guapa que casi no controla su impulso de besarla nada mas la vio, aunque eso la hubiera asustado y se habría alejado de él. Amaba a Haruhi, casi desde que entró al club, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta, pues era despistada para esas cosas.

Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer que seguramente tendría a alguien en su vida, y por eso, jamás le dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos, para no alejarla de su vida, ya que si no la podía tener entre sus brazos, se conformaba con tener su amistad, aunque le doliera.

Fue al escritorio y se sentó. Encendió el portátil y escribió durante un rato, pensando en ella, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a dormir sin problemas. Se tumbó en la cama para descansar y se durmió enseguida, si bien sus sueños iban dirigidos a ella, donde lo imposible se podía hacer posible, donde la ficción superaba a la realidad. Soñó con la última vez que la vio

_Flash Back_

_Se despidió de ella, la cual había llorado por los que se iban. Aquel beso en la mejilla había sido el regalo que más le había gustado de su graduación, y el que siempre recordaría. La vio subir las escaleras y entrar al edificio, mientras él se giraba y se marchaba hacia la limusina que lo esperaba con alguien dentro de ella. La despedida le dolía tanto que era mejor irse ya antes de que se derrumbara por primera vez en su vida._

_Entró en la limusina y allí lo esperaban._

_¿Se lo has dicho? – pregunto un chico con impaciencia._

_No – contestó con simpleza._

… _- no supe que decir ante la negativa del otro._

_La limusina arrancó el motor, mientras se iba y él miraba por última vez la que había sido su escuela durante toda su vida. Sin duda, ahora más que nunca la echaría de menos, y no por los años allí, sino por cierta persona que se quedaba._

_Fin del flash back_

Volviendo al presente, en las vacaciones en el Caribe, los demás descansaron durante un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora del té, y así se fueron despertando cuando los iban llamando del servicio para bajar al jardín y tomar el refrigerio. Tamaki bajó con los gemelos y esperaron que los demás llegaran. Kyouya vio a Honey, y le preguntó si le importaba avisar al resto de los chicos.

Y así lo hizo. Fue primero a por su primo, al que encontró dormido sobre la cama boca arriba. Lo despertó con cuidado y salieron para ir por Haruhi. Llamaron a su puerta, pero no respondía, así que entraron con cuidado. La vieron dormida sobre la cama boca abajo, con el vestido algo levantado, dejando ver parte de sus muslos, las tirantas caídas y el pelo revuelto, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Honey la vio y sonrió. Miró a su primo y vio como este la miraba fijamente para luego desviar la vista algo sonrojado, lo que le hizo gracia al chico. Se acercó a la cama de la chica y la meció con suavidad para despertarla de forma no brusca. Le costó trabajo, ya que parecía que la chica estaba profundamente dormida, mientras de su boca salían pequeños suspiros. Honey sonrió y la movió un poco más, para que se despertara. Mientras tanto, Mori miraba a Haruhi, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras nadie lo veía.

Haruhi poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Honey despertándola con suavidad, cosa que agradeció, ya que estaba cansada. Se incorporó con lentitud sobre la cama y se puso bien la ropa que llevaba, que estaba algo alborotada.

¿Honey? ¿Mori? ¿Qué hora es? – dijo ella, mientras bostezaba levemente y se estiraba en la cama, gesto que hizo que Honey se riera.

Las 16:30, hora de que salgas de la cama y hora del té – dijo él, mientras la cogía del brazo y la obligaba a levantarse – Cámbiate mientras te esperamos fuera – dijo él, mientras tiraba de su primo fuera de la habitación –

¿No voy bien con este vestido? – dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie para que la miraran bien.

Si quieres que a todos les dé un desmayo de verte así, si – dijo Honey con una sonrisa, mientras Mori tragaba saliva.

Jajaja, está bien, voy a ponerme otro vestido y enseguida salgo – dijo ella – Esperarme –

Los chicos salieron, dejándola en la habitación sola, y menos mal, ya que estaba algo nerviosa, no esperaban que la vieran dormir, y con ese vestido puesto, que era muy corto. Decidió que lo mejor era ponerse otro vestido casual, más largo, así que eligió uno de color blanco cuyo largo era desnivelado, y se dejo el bikini que se había puesto antes.

Los chicos mientras esperaban fuera, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras el silencio estaba presente. El mayor estaba aun algo en estado de shock, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Verla así, tan indefensa y tranquila hizo que algo en él despertara, como un instinto de protección… aunque debía recordarse que ella solo era una amiga, que era mejor no meterse más allá de aquellos límites.

Al poco tiempo salió Haruhi con un vestido blanco suelto pero que enmarcaba su figura, y el chico giró su rostro para evitar un sonrojo. Los tres fueron hacia el jardín, ya que allí les esperaban el resto de los amigos. Los gemelos fueron a abrazar a Haruhi en cuanto la vieron tan femenina con ese traje, y ella soportó bien los abrazos, si bien podían llegar a asfixiarla en algún momento, y Tamaki no que quedaba atrás, pero logró quitarse de los tres y sentarse en la mesa que Kyouya le ofrecía.

Bueno chicos, he pensado que podemos ir a la playa o quedarnos aquí en la piscina, como prefiráis – dijo Kyouya, mientras captaba la atención de todos los allí presentes.

¡Vamos a la playa! – dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Cojamos las cosas y vayamos – dijo Kyouya.

Todos cogieron lo necesario para ir a la playa, como toallas, una sombrilla, protector solar… y se dirigieron a la playa privada de Kyouya. Llegaron y algunos se fueron a nadar directamente, como los gemelos y Tamaki, Honey y Mori estuvieron en la orilla mientras el que fue el Loli-shota miraba con curiosidad la arena. Kyouya hablaba por teléfono algo apartado del resto y Haruhi se quedó bajo la sombrilla con el vestido aun puesto, ya que le daba algo de vergüenza quedarse en bikini.

Al final, la chica decidió que tenía calor, así que se puso en pie y se quitó el vestido, hasta quedar en el bikini negro que se había puesto con anterioridad, se puso crema para no quemarse y luego se tumbó al sol para relajarse. Cogió el libro que había bajado para leer un poco.

Estaba tan ensimismada leyendo que no se dio cuenta de que era observada desde lejos por un chico, que admiraba la piel blanca de la chica en contraste con su bikini negro. Leía y parecía concentrada en su lectura, y feliz, eso se podía ver en la pequeña sonrisa que por sus labios asomaba. Dejo que sus pensamientos se giraran en torno a ella, hasta que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pues no quería que nadie lo viera mirándola así. Pero no pudo evitar que un host si lo viera, y sonriera por ello.

Haruhi leía muy concentrada, la historia estaba siendo tan interesante como sus anteriores libros. Daría lo que fuera por conocer al autor y felicitarle por sus libros, ya que eran pocos los libros que lograban llegarle al corazón. De pronto no estaba sola, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta un rato después, cuando notó algo moverse cerca de ella y vio como Kyouya se sentaba a su lado sobre una silla de playa y quedando él bajo la sombrilla.

¿Necesitas algo, Haruhi? – dijo con amabilidad.

No gracias, Kyouya, estoy bien – contestó ella con una sonrisa. "¿Era ella o Kyouya estaba más pendiente de ella?", pensó para sí misma. Pero luego dejo de darle importancia.

Parece que los demás disfrutan – dijo mientras veía a los demás bañarse en el mar.

Si, no todos los días puedes estar de vacaciones en un lugar así – dijo ella, mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentada sobre la toalla.

¿Vienes al agua? – dijo él mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Claro – dijo ella aceptando la ayuda.

Fueron hacia el agua, mientras los demás corrían hacia ellos para mojarlos antes de entrar al mar. Los gemelos fueron a por Haruhi, la cual empezó a correr por la orilla para no ser atrapada por ellos. Verla corriendo era la delicia para algunos chicos, que veían como su cabello largo y suelto se amoldaba al viento mientras ella huía de los chicos.

Tras correr un poco fue al agua mientras ellos se quejaban de no haberla podido atrapar. Ella se zambulló en el agua, mojándose por completo. Nadó un poco y buceó por aquellas aguas cristalinas. Era una sensación maravillosa el estar allí, y se imaginaba como sería estar allí con el chico que estaba en su corazón y mente, pero al empezar a sentir calor a imaginar ciertas cosas, pensó que era mejor no llegar sus pensamientos por aquella vía.

Uno de los host la miraba maravillado mientras ella nadaba y se metía y salía del agua. Imaginó lo que sería estar con ella nadando, rozando su piel… "¡Maldición, no vayas por ahí!" se dijo a sí mismo, y salió del agua cuando los demás lo llamaron.

¡Haruhi! Ven a tomar algo – dijo Tamaki, mientras agitaba los brazos.

¡Ahora voy! – dijo ella, mientras se metía nuevamente en el agua.

Haruhi siguió nadando, hasta que de pronto sintió un calambre en su pierna derecha, que la obligó a pararse. Estaba algo lejos de la orilla, pero hizo esfuerzos como pudo e intentó llegar hasta la orilla, cayendo rendida del dolor en cuanto pisó la arena. De pronto sintió unos brazos que la cargaban, y vio como Mori la llevaba hasta donde estaban los demás, sin pronunciar palabra. La dejó sobre su toalla en cuanto llegaron y los demás la bombardearon a preguntas.

Haruhi, ¿Qué te paso? Vimos como te caías en la orilla – dijo Tamaki, con ojos de cordero degollado _(ya me entienden XD)._

Nada importante Tamaki, solo me dio un calambre en la pierna – dijo ella, mientras se tocaba la pierna para ver como la llevaba.

Menos mal que le dijimos a Mori que fuera a por ti – dijo Honey – Porque te dolerá al andar, ¿no? –

Bueno, no mucho… - dijo ella, pero todos la miraron como diciendo "Venga ya", así que mejor dijo la verdad – Bueno si, me duele un poco –

Bueno, creo que hemos estado bastante tiempo en la playa – dijo Kyouya, mientras veían como caía el sol por el horizonte – Volvamos a la casa – dijo finalmente y todos recogieron.

Iban a volver, pero a Haruhi aun le dolía un poco, así que Honey le volvió a pedir a Mori que si podía llevarla, a lo que el chico le dijo "sin problemas". Cargó a Haruhi y todos se fueron hacia la casa, mientras los gemelos y alguno que otro miraba mal a Mori por estar llevando a Haruhi en brazos. Ella iba sonrojada, pero claramente se podía diferenciar con el sol recibido durante la tarde.

Llegaron a la casa y Mori llevó a Haruhi hasta su habitación.

¿Necesitas algo? – dijo él, preocupado.

No gracias Mori, me ducharé y me pondré algo para el calambre – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mori hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación. Haruhi se quedó mirando la puerta un rato después de él salir. Fue hasta el baño y llenó la bañera, se quitó el bikini y entró al agua, relajando sus músculos.

Llevaba escasos cinco minutos cuando empezó a recordar tantas cosas del pasado y de esos años, que empezó a llorar con amargura. Se sentía tan cerca de él y tan lejos a la vez que le parecía algo inalcanzable para ella.

¿Por qué? Tantos años y aun se sentía como una adolescente. La había ayudado, como muchas otras veces, y como siempre, su corazón iba a mil cuando sentía algún roce con él.

Sabía que no lo podría ocultar durante mucho más tiempo.

No podría ocultar a sus amigos… que estaba enamorada de Mori.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, la prox vez si voy a tardar algo en actualizar, que ya tengo aqui mismo los examenes y tengo que estudiar si quiero salir bien para el veranito, ¡jeje!

Como carezco de tiempo para contestar reviews, solo puedo agradecer por sus comentarios a **Roguelion (Inma), yuuko-hime**, **Princesa-tessa-love15 (Alexa) **y** Hikari Mitsukit**. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, y espero que este capi os guste, así como a la gente que no deja comentario!

¡¡Muchos besos!!

XtinaOdss


	4. Cap 4 Noche

_¿Por qué? Tantos años y aun se sentía como una adolescente. La había ayudado, como muchas otras veces, y como siempre, su corazón iba a mil cuando sentía algún roce con él._

_Sabía que no lo podría ocultar durante mucho más tiempo. _

_No podría ocultar a sus amigos… que estaba enamorada de Mori._

**Capitulo 4: **

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el baño, pero sabía que tendría que salir tarde o temprano, así que salió y se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo del baño y se desenredó el pelo. Salió del baño y en la habitación de puso a mirar la ropa que traía sin saber que ponerse en ese momento. En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

¿Sí? – preguntó reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

Soy Kyouya, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo este el otro lado de la puerta.

Un momento por favor – dijo ella mientras se secaba rápidamente y se colocaba un vestido encima de su cuerpo desnudo – Adelante –

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al joven, quien iba vestido con unos pantalones negros muy elegantes y una camisa blanca. Sencillo pero elegante a la vez.

¿Querías algo? – preguntó la chica.

Venía a decirte que los chicos quieren ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y los alrededores, así como cenar en algún restaurante – dijo él – Para que te vistas con algún vestido que hayas traído o con alguno que traigas –

¿Tiene que ser muy elegante? – preguntó ella.

Algo si – dijo él.

Bien, pues ahora bajo, voy a ver que tengo para ponerme –

Ok, te espero fuera de la habitación – dijo Kyouya mientras salía.

No hace f… - Haruhi no pudo terminar, ya que el chico había cerrado la puerta tras de si.

Haruhi suspiró. Kyouya estaba raro, pero bueno. Abrió su armario y miró la ropa que tenía. Eligió un vestido color negro con escote en V, espalda descubierta y de largo por los pies. Se calzó unas sandalias del mismo color y se dejó el pelo suelto, para que se secara con la brisa existente. Se maquilló levemente y cogió un bolso de noche. Salió del cuarto y se encontró a Kyouya, quien hablaba por teléfono y no la había visto salir.

Ella espero recargada contra la puerta hasta que el chico terminara de hablar. Sacó un pequeño espejo para verse por última vez y ver si estaba bien. Entonces vio que Kyouya había terminado y se quedaba mirando por la ventana del pasillo un momento, hasta que se giró para la puerta de la chica y verla allí apoyada.

¿Haruhi? – dijo él, sorprendido de verla así.

¿Voy bien así? – dijo ella mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma, para que el chico la viera bien.

Si, vas perfecta – dijo él, mientras le ofrecía el brazo, gesto que ella aceptó. Haruhi aun no sabía de las intenciones del chico, así que el gesto le pareció muy generoso por su parte. Momentáneamente, había olvidado que era Ootori Kyouya.

Llegaron hasta abajo, donde cada uno de los chicas alabó a Haruhi por verla tan bella. Solo uno estaba celoso de la forma en que ella llegó, del brazo de Kyouya. Pero casi nadie se dio cuenta de ello, solo un chico muy intuitivo, que había pensado que aquello no podía seguir así.

Vamos amigos – dijo Kyouya mientras los conducía a una limusina.

Durante el trayecto en limusina, todos hicieron bromas y empezaron a hablar de diversas cosas de sus trabajos y eso. Llegaron al centro del pueblo y allí se bajaron. Fueron a dar una vuelta y a ver el pueblo de noche, que era muy bonito. Había muchos puestos ambulantes, donde Haruhi pudo ver collares realmente hermosos. Los gemelos insistieron en comprarle uno, pero ella se negó.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante. Haruhi agradecía haberse puesto ese vestido, pues la ocasión lo requería. Se sentaron en una mesa circular que Kyouya había reservado. Haruhi estaba entre Honey y Kyouya, quienes se sentaron a su lado en cuanto ella selecciono un lugar de la mesa.

Cenaron un menú ya seleccionado, que consistía en unos entrantes variados y un plato de un pescado de la zona. Y el postre era unos surtidos de la casa. Durante toda la cena, Haruhi estuvo hablando tanto con Honey y Kyouya, quienes estaban a su lado, y los demás enfrente de ella. Lo que no supo era que era observada por uno, que la mirada disimuladamente y admiraba la belleza con la que se veía esa noche.

El restaurante constaba de una zona de baile, donde parejas bailaban al son de una música ambiental muy buena. En una de las ocasiones, tras la cena y mientras bebían algo, Honey invitó a Haruhi para bailar, mientras los gemelos y Tamaki se ponían celosos y Kyouya intentaba disimular que él le iba a pedir lo mismo en ese momento a la chica.

Honey llevó a Haruhi hasta la pista de baile, mientras algunas miradas masculinas se posaban sobre la chica. Agarro a Haruhi por la cintura y la guió mientras sonaba la música.

Honey, tú no eres de bailar – dijo ella, extrañada del ofrecimiento del chico - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin rodeos.

Vaya, veo que ya eres más perspicaz – dijo él con una sonrisa – Es que tenía que hablarte en privado –

¿Sobre qué? – preguntó interesada.

Haruhi, se lo que sientes por Takashi – dijo Honey con una sonrisa deslumbrante, como si fuera el más feliz del mundo porque ella estuviera enamorada de Mori.

¿Cómo… como lo sabes? – dijo ella, sorprendida porque alguien la hubiera descubierto.

Bueno, digamos que me di cuenta en su tiempo – contestó él – Y puedo ver que sigues enamorada tras 7 años – dijo ahora con seriedad - ¿O me equivoco? –

… - Haruhi guardo silencio, hasta que vio que era imposible engañar al joven – No te equivocas Honey – dijo al fin.

¿Y por qué demonios no le has dicho nada? – preguntó el con curiosidad.

No lo sé, en aquel momento, por las circunstancias del club y eso –

¿Y por qué no se lo dices ahora? –

No sé, quizás tengo miedo de que me rechace y no seamos más amigos – dijo Haruhi, con una sonrisa triste.

Haruhi, tienes que arriesgarte, sino siempre te lamentaras por haberte negado a decírselo – dijo él.

En ese momento la música cesó y se dispusieron a volver a la mesa, pero antes Honey la miró como diciendo "hazme caso". Volvieron y todos elogiaron que había estado muy guapa mientras bailaba. Vieron que era realmente tarde, así que volvieron a la casa de Kyouya, ya que al día siguiente querían ir en el barco del chico a dar una vuelta por la zona.

Llegaron a la casa y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones. Algunos se habían pasado con la bebida, así que se fueron tambaleándose a las habitaciones. Haruhi llego a la suya y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la silla enfrente del tocador. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Empezó a quitarse el vestido y este salió entero de su cuerpo. Antes de ponerse el camisón para dormir se puso unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de tirantas, para bajar a la cocina y tomarse algo frío, ya que tenía calor.

Salió de la habitación y se iba a ir hacia su destino cuando vio a Kyouya, el cual iba hacia donde ella estaba. El chico llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

Buenas Haruhi, ¿ibas a algún lado? – dijo, teniendo en la voz un deje de seducción.

Si, iba a la cocina a tomar un té frío o algo así – dijo ella – Es que tengo calor –

Puedo pedir que te lo traigan – dijo él.

No, no, no hace falta llamar a nadie del servicio por un capricho mío – dijo ella, mientras iba desplazándose hacia la cocina – Buenas noches Kyouya – dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda al chico.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, capturando su cintura por detrás. Haruhi se quedó muy quieta, ya que… ¡Kyouya la estaba abrazando! No sabía el por qué el chico se comportaba así, pero debía separarse de él. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico pasar por su nuca y erizarle el vello.

¿Kyouya? – dijo ella, sorprendida.

Sabes, podría concederte cualquier capricho que me pidieras… - dijo él, en un susurro en su oído.

¿? – ella no podía articular palabra, estaba muy sorprendida.

Todo lo que me pidiese sería tuyo… - siguió él – Haruhi… no sabes cuánto te deseo desde que te vi la última vez antes de este viaje – aquello dejo impactada a la chica.

¿Te… te refieres cuando tu padre…me invitó a aquella cena? – preguntó ella, aun sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Si, esa cena de hace un año… - respondió él, mientras sus manos se movían por la cintura de ella – Desde entonces te deseo – le mordió la oreja a la chica, y aquello la hizo reaccionar.

Basta Kyouya, suéltame – dijo ella, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

El chico le dio la vuelta y quedaron de frente. Kyouya capturó los labios de la chica, mientras ella se había quedado muy quieta por la reacción del chico, ya que no lo esperaba para nada. No le correspondió y lo empujó poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

No sigas Kyouya – dijo ella, una vez que él dejo de besarla.

¿Por qué? – Dijo él – Acaso tú… ¿tienes ya a alguien? – preguntó él, mientras la soltaba despacio.

Como tener, no tengo a nadie a mi lado – aclaro ella, y siguió al ver como el se volvía a acercar a ella – Pero si tengo a alguien presente – dijo ella.

¿Te refieres a…? – dijo él, mientras ella asentía - ¿Desde entonces? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Así es – dijo ella – Tú eras el único que creía que lo sabia en aquel entonces, pero hoy me di cuenta de que alguien más lo sabia –

¿Él? – pregunto Kyouya.

No, él no lo sabe – dijo ella – Así que quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, Kyouya. Puede que no se lo diga, pero siempre estará en mi corazón – dijo ella, mientras lo dejaba allí y se dirigía a la cocina.

Puede ser, pero no me daré por vencido – murmuró el chico, mientras se iba a su habitación.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio una vez que los se fueron a sus respectivos destinos. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que habían sido escuchados desde el principio por un par que sin querer les había pillado. Uno de ellos estaba feliz de que Haruhi hubiera rechazado a Kyouya, pero por otro lado, ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien, y eso él no podría cambiarlo. Así que se tenía que resignar a ser su amigo siempre.

Oh vamos, tienes que decírselo – dijo el otro.

No, ya la has oído – dijo con voz firme, sin dejar escapar emoción alguna.

Nunca sabrás de quien habla si no le preguntas – dijo el otro, tratando de abrirle los ojos, mientras se iba.

El joven se quedó quieto, asimilando las palabras recibidas. ¿Podría algún día decirle a Haruhi que la amaba? No estaba seguro de la respuesta. Ella tenía a alguien presente, y era de la época del instituto… si era alguno de sus amigos, jamás le diría nada y velaría por su felicidad, que era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Con estos pensamientos, se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar acerca de su situación actual. Se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio y encendió su portátil. Intentó escribir algo, pero en ese momento, las palabras no se salían. Le habían dicho que se tomara unas vacaciones y se relajara, pero aquello le gustaba demasiado y en ocasiones no paraba… pero ahora no podía, estaba colapsado.

Desde que la había visto, algo le había llenado nuevamente y una extraña inspiración hizo que las líneas salieras de sus dedos como por arte de magia. En cada momento, nuevas palabras salían de él. Pero ahora estaba atascado.

"_Nunca sabrás de quien habla si no le preguntas"_. Aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza y daban vueltas hasta marearlo. Pero, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si debía preguntarle? Aquello lo aterraba de sobremanera, ya que creía que ella reaccionaría como con Kyouya, y si eso le ocurría, no sabía lo que podría pasar luego.

Apagó el portátil y se fue a la cama, para descansar y relajarse, que para algo estaba de vacaciones. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer al mundo de los sueños fueron a ella, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Haruhi tomaba un refresco en el jardín. Hacia una brisa fresca que le vino muy bien para calmarse. No se esperaba aquella declaración de Kyouya. Deseo… dijo que la deseaba, una atracción meramente física, y eso algo que a ella no le gustaba. Ella era de las que pensaba que la atracción física existía, pero que también tenía que estar presente la atracción a nivel superior, donde la personalidad de la otra persona debía ser importante para que una relación funcionara.

Por eso no podría sentir algo por alguien así… tan…físico. Ella necesitaba alguien que la llenara no solo en ese plano, sino en algo pleno, que fuera feliz tan solo con estar con esa persona… como con él, quien la mantenía ligada a la vida, quien la llenaba con sólo verlo durante unos días, cuando en unos años solo podía saber de él en la distancia.

"_Haruhi, tienes que arriesgarte, sino siempre te lamentaras por haberte negado a decírselo"_, estas palabras se las había dicho Honey esa noche, y no paraban de salir y volver a entrar en su cabeza, haciéndola pensar en cada momento en si debía decírselo o no. Una parte de ella se aterraba de sobremanera al verse confesándole sus sentimientos, ya que nunca sabía cómo se podía sentir él… nunca dejaba que las emociones se expresaran en su rostro. Y aunque ahora estaba más relajado que antaño, seguía con esa expresión que hacía que pareciera que carecía de sentimientos. Aunque ella lo conocía bien, y tras esa máscara se encontraba un buen hombre, del que ella se había enamorado.

Suspiró. Miraba hacia la playa desde el jardín, y con la luz de la luna se veía hermosa, dándole un toque misterioso al ambiente. Bebió un poco mas de aquel refresco frio que calmaba el calor que sentía, porque hacía bastante calor en la casa.

De pronto sintió pasos detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a Honey, que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella.

Buenas noches Haruhi –

Buenas Honey –

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo él.

Pues tenía calor y me estaba tomando algo frio – contestó ella, mientras alzaba su botella de refresco.

La verdad es que si, hace calor – dijo él otro, mientras miraba también hacia la playa.

Honey –

¿Sí? –

¿Crees que lo que hago… está mal? – preguntó ella, indecisa.

¿A qué te refieres? –

Ya sabes…a mis sentimientos y mis sentimientos con Mori – dijo ella, mientras un suave sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

Haruhi… -

Es que a veces pienso que sí, que podría decirle lo que siento por él y eso… pero me da tanto miedo… - dijo ella, sabiendo que con quien hablaba era el mejor para esto, por su cercanía a ambas partes implicadas.

Creo… que tendrías que arriesgarte, acercarte más a él para que te vea – dijo él con calma, mientras ella lo miraba – Ha pasado mucho tiempo Haruhi, no es bueno que sigas así –

Gracias Honey, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo ella mientras daba un último sorbo al refresco – Voy a ir a dormir ya, es tarde y no sé qué haremos mañana – dijo ella. Se despidió de Honey y se fue, dejando al otro con sus pensamientos.

Había sido un día muy largo, ya vería que más se podría hacer.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡¡Hola!!

Ahhhh, los exams me están matando a balazos. En un descanso, mientras escuchaba música, se me ocurrió esto, ¡¡y espero que les guste!!

¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Princesa-tessa-love15, Roguelion **y a** yuuko-hime**!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	5. Cap 5 A solas

_Gracias Honey, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo ella mientras daba un último sorbo al refresco – Voy a ir a dormir ya, es tarde y no sé qué haremos mañana – dijo ella. Se despidió de Honey y se fue, dejando al otro con sus pensamientos._

_Había sido un día muy largo, ya vería que más se podría hacer._

**Capitulo 5: A solas**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que llegaron, y de la insinuación de Kyouya. El chico no había dicho nada respecto a eso, pero Haruhi pudo notar como la trataba más y se acercaba a ella, aunque lo evitaba en algunas ocasiones y ella lo tratara con educación. Pareciera que la negativa de ella sólo había servido para que estuviera mas lanzado, y aunque ella se negara a las atenciones de él, Kyouya seguía como si no hubiera impedimentos.

Esas atenciones eran observadas por los host con algo de recelo, pero sobre todo por uno, que se molestaba bastante ante el carácter de Kyouya, aunque siempre que Haruhi lo rechazaba, algo dentro de él se alegraba por ello, disimulándolo muy bien, por supuesto. Aunque ver a Kyouya desde aquella noche que casi no soltaba a la chica lo fastidiaba, sonreía interiormente al ver a las reacciones de Haruhi con él.

Habían visto los alrededores de la isla en esos días, y navegado en barco por las hermosas calas. Los chicos querían nuevamente ir en barco a alguna de esas playas, para estar entre más gente también, ya que solos en la playa privada de Kyouya podía ser algo aburrido si se hacía varios días seguidos.

Ya casi estaban preparados para irse al barco, pero Haruhi decidió que no iría. Quería descansar de atenciones que no la iban a cambiar de parecer y no tenía ganas de ir nuevamente en barco al mismo lugar de hacía dos días. Así lo comunicó a los chicos presentes en aquel momento, que eran los gemelos, Tamaki y Kyouya.

¿Cómo que no vienes? – dijeron los gemelos a la vez, algo sorprendidos.

Sí, quiero relajarme por aquí un poco – dijo la chica – Además de que hace dos días ya fuimos allí, y no me apetece repetir –

¿Quieres que nos quedemos, hija? – dijo Tamaki, sujetando una de las manos de ella.

No Tamaki, ir ustedes, en serio, estaré bien – dijo ella.

Haruhi, tienes la casa a tu disposición, cualquier cosa, pídela – dijo Kyouya mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba una mano.

Vale, vale – dijo ella, mientras con suavidad, soltaba la mano del chico. No le molestaba que lo hiciera, pero muchas veces la sacaba de sus casillas – Voy a darme un baño en la piscina –

¡Nos vemos en la tarde! – dijeron los gemelos, mientras se iban a la entrada para esperar a los dos restantes.

Haruhi fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. La comodidad de esta hacía que pudiera relajarse de una manera increíble, pero se decidió a hacer algo más productivo en su día que quedarse tumbada en una cama. Así que con lentitud, se sentó sobre el borde de la misma, mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer durante ese día hasta que llegaran los chicos del club.

Podría dar una vuelta por el centro del pueblo, y ver si estaban los puestos ambulantes de la otra vez, para comprarse algún collar u otro complemento, porque le habían gustado mucho. También podría ir a mirar alguna tienda de ropa, para ver vestidos de la zona. Y probar algún alimento típico de allí, que había visto con anterioridad unos puestos al aire libre con muchas cosas.

Mientras pensaba en más cosas que podría hacer, fue quitándose la ropa que tenía y se puso un bikini azul oscuro con conchas en las tiras. Se colocó un vestido corto negro, que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y dejaba ver sus largas piernas. El pelo se lo recogió en unas trenzas bajas y sueltas, que le daban frescura al rostro. Agarró su libro y bajó hacia la piscina, para relajarse leyendo un poco tumbada en una de las tumbonas de allí.

Llegó abajo y una de las criadas se acercó a ella para ver si quería algo. Haruhi al principio se negó, pero la criada le dijo que habían preparado limonada fresca esa mañana, así que la chica acabó por ceder. Nunca se acostumbraría a tener a alguien encima suya diciendo que pidiera lo que quisiera. Escogió una tumbona que estaba bajo una sombrilla, para no quemarse la piel.

Se tumbó y cogió su libro, para seguir leyendo por donde lo dejó. Al poco rato, la criada le trajo un gran vaso con limonada, la cual estaba muy buena, y siguió leyendo un poco. Pasado un tiempo, empezó a adormecerse, así que soltó el libro y se quitó el vestido, quedándose en el bikini, y se metió en el agua. Al principio estaba fría, pero luego se acostumbraba el cuerpo a la temperatura.

No sintió cuando alguien se acercó a donde estaba ella, y se quedó mirándola, confundido, ya que creía que estaría en el barco con los demás. Haruhi salió del agua y lo miró, también confundida ya que creía que él estaría con el resto.

¿Haruhi? – dijo él, aun sorprendido.

Buenos días, Mori – dijo ella, ruborizándose levemente ante la presencia del chico.

Creí que estabas con el resto en el barco – dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Decidí quedarme aquí hoy, iban a ir al mismo sitio del otro día – dijo ella, mirando con mucha curiosidad repentina una sombrilla - ¿Y tú? Creí que irías en el barco – preguntó con curiosidad.

Tenía cosas que hacer – dijo él, y Haruhi lo miró extrañada – Del trabajo – explicó con sencillez.

Ah – dijo ella, muy ruborizada. Quien le iba a decir que acabaría estando aquel día a solas con Mori, aun no se lo esperaba. Entró nuevamente al agua, a bajar la temperatura que comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo.

Mori por su parte, miraba a la chica entrar en el agua. No se esperó el haberla visto allí, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando la vio quitándose el vestido corto y saltando a la piscina. Colocó sus cosas en una tumbona al lado de la de ella y se sentó en ella, para ver el paisaje y de paso a la chica, nadando y buceando en la piscina. Miró el libro que ella había bajado y sonrió levemente.

Haruhi sabía que esta oportunidad era única para decirle como se sentía respecto a él. Iban a estar a solas todo el día, hasta que llegaran el resto de los chicos. Seguía nadando para ver si así podía pensar con más claridad. Aunque siempre quiso decirle al chico como se sentía, jamás se atrevió por su timidez y miedo. Pero habían pasado muchos años, y ella sabía que tenía que decírselo, para ver su reacción, y de ello dependería que ella solo amara a un hombre en toda su vida o tendría que olvidarlo.

Haruhi salió de la piscina y se levantó la mirada al encontrarse a Mori en el borde de esta, como comprobando si meterse o no. Su cuerpo lucía esplendido, fruto del ejercicio diario al que el chico se sometía. Todos sus músculos estaban marcados y le hacían ver muy sexy. Sin que Mori se diera cuenta, Haruhi se acercó por la espalda del chico y lo empujó hacia la piscina, sorprendiéndolo.

Comenzó a reír animadamente, mientras veía como Mori salía del agua y la miraba, sorprendido de lo que ella había hecho. Al principio, Haruhi se quedó callada tras reírse, al ver la mirada del chico, y pensó que era de furia. Mori salió del agua y fue hacia ella, con paso lento, como dándole oportunidad de escapar.

¿Mori? – Dijo ella – ¿Te has… molestado? – dijo con timidez, pues la proximidad del cuerpo de él la cohibía en exceso.

No debiste haberlo hecho – dijo él, y Haruhi pensó que había metido la pata.

De pronto, Mori la cogió en brazos, agarrándola de la cintura, y los dos fueron al agua. Al principio ella se sorprendió al salir a la superficie y comprobar que seguía en brazos de él y en una zona que no hacía pie. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír, descubriendo Haruhi la suave y ronca risa de Mori. No se dieron cuenta, pero sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Mori seguía con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella puso al reírse las suyas sobre el pecho de él.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en los ojos, mientras seguían en el agua en ese abrazo inconsciente. No había nada más que el contacto de sus cuerpos bajo el sol del Caribe, mojados por el agua que los rodeaba. Ambos muy quietos, examinando al otro con la mirada, como queriendo plasmar en su mente al otro a la perfección. Haruhi se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto que le encantó al chico.

Un sonido los sacó de aquel momento.

Disculpen – dijo la criada, avergonzada de molestarlos – Me preguntaba si querrían almorzar en el comedor o aquí, en el jardín –

Haruhi no respondió, estaba demasiado sonrojada como para decir nada, así que fue Mori quien hablo. Haruhi se dio finalmente cuenta de cómo estaba de pegada a Mori, con sus pieles rozándose y provocando caricias en ella. Intento separarse, pero el agarre de Mori era firme, y pareciera que no pretendía soltarla.

Aquí fuera está bien, gracias – dijo él, mientras fijaba su vista en la criada.

Pues en tres cuartos de hora les tendremos listo todo – dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del lugar.

Volvieron a quedarse a solas, agarrados exactamente igual que antes. Mori movió un poco sus manos por la cintura de ella, apretándola un poco mas contra su cuerpo, en un gesto inconsciente, y Haruhi dejó que sus brazos se posaran sobre los anchos hombros de él. Muy quietos, casi sin moverse a penas, se mantuvieron durante un rato.

Poco a poco, Mori fue moviéndose hasta donde Haruhi tenía pie. Cuando llegó hasta donde el agua le llegaba a él por la cintura, alzó a Haruhi hasta depositarla sobre el bordillo de la piscina, y puso sus brazos a los lados de ella. Haruhi creía que no se podría sonrojar mas, mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer en ese momento.

Haruhi… -

¿Sí? – contestó la chica con nerviosismo.

¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por la playa o por el pueblo, mas tarde? – dijo Mori. Con los años, había aprendido a expresarse mejor que antaño.

Claro… - dijo ella, con un sonrojo en su rostro que solo la hacía más bella.

Mori salió finalmente del agua, y ambos se secaron, hablando de varias cosas. El almuerzo llegó, siendo una comida ligera, ya que si era pesada, en aquel ambiente luego sería peor. Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno fue a su habitación, quedando en verse a las cinco de la tarde en el jardín.

Haruhi llegó a su habitación, y una vez que había cerrado la puerta, se recostó sobre esta, pensando en lo ocurrido en la piscina. Aun podía sentir sobre su piel el roce del cuerpo de Mori, y eso la acaloraba. Sentirlo tan cerca, sin nadie más alrededor, había sido muy extraño para ella, ya que siempre estaban rodeados de miembros del club que revoloteaban alrededor de ella. ¡Y la había invitado a pasear! Haruhi se sentía como en una nube.

Se dio una ducha rápida, para quitarse el cloro de la piscina, y se secó, para ver que se ponía para salir a pasear con Mori. Miró su armario, y aprovechando que no tendría que ponerse más arreglada que otras veces, se puso un bikini, unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantas negra, colocándose luego una camiseta amplia blanca, que dejaba al aire sus hombros. Se puso unos zapatos azules y se recogió el pelo en un par de trenzas, como en la mañana.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, y Haruhi fue al jardín para encontrarse con Mori. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero esperaba que no se le notara y pudiera disimularlo sin problemas. Salió y lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba. Al final no halló en la salida hacia la playa, mirando hacia el mar y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se alegro de no haberse puesto un vestido, puesto que él llevaba un bañador verde oscuro hasta la rodilla, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos zapatos deportivos.

Mori… - dijo Haruhi, para llamar su atención.

Haruhi, ¿estás lista? – preguntó él.

Si – dijo ella.

De pronto, vio como Mori le pasaba un casco de moto, mientras le indicaba que se lo pusiera. Haruhi vio que no iban hacia la playa, sino hacia el garaje de Kyouya. Allí pudo admirar varios vehículos, y al que se dirigía Mori, que era un quad. Haruhi se asustó un poco al ver que se iba a montar allí.

No te preocupes – dijo Mori, mientras se colocaba el casco y la ayudaba a colocárselo – Ya las he manejado antes – eso sí tranquilizó a la chica.

Mori se montó y lo arrancó, mientras Haruhi se sentaba detrás de él. Al principio no supo donde se tenía que agarrar, porque era obvio que en algún lado tenía que poner sus manos. En una pregunta no formulada al chico, Mori cogió las manos de Haruhi y se las enroscó al cuerpo, gesto que hizo que la chica se sonrojara. Haruhi se dio cuenta de que quedó muy pegada al cuerpo del chico estando agarrada a él.

Mori salió del garaje en dirección al pueblo, por donde irían antes de ir a la playa. La velocidad y el viento hicieron que los cabellos de Haruhi que sobresalían por la nuca, ya que llevaba casco, volaran, mientras ella disfrutaba del paseo con una sonrisa y riendo. Pasaron por la plaza del pueblo y varios niños se quedaron viendo el vehículo con deseo en los ojos. Pararon, ya que les había entrado sed, y así Mori fue a por dos refrescos mientras Haruhi esperaba sentada sobre el quad, vigilándolo.

Unos niños se acercaron a ella, con algo de timidez, y le preguntaron.

¿Es tuyo este quad? – dijo un chico moreno, de piel tostada.

No, es de un amigo – dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa.

¡Vayaaa! – dijeron todos a la vez, mientras admiraban el vehículo.

¿Y quien conduce? – preguntó una niña también morena.

Ese chico que viene por ahí – dijo Haruhi, mientras con la cabeza les señalaba hacia Mori, el cual regresaba con unas latas de refresco. Las niñas dejaron caer un suspiro cuando lo vieron, cosa que le hizo gracia a Haruhi.

Los niños se fueron a jugar a la pelota, que era lo que estaban haciendo antes. Mori se sentó al lado de Haruhi y le entregó una de las latas, mientras preguntaba que querían los niños. Ella le contó que le empezaron a hacer preguntas acerca del quad y de quien era, y empezó a reír cuando recordó la cara de los chicos al ver el vehículo y la de las niñas al ver a Mori llegar. El chico le preguntó que de que se reía, pero ella solo contestó que no era nada.

Se terminaron el refresco y se montaron nuevamente en el quad, mientras los niños de antes habían parado de jugar para ver como se iban. Mori arrancó y Haruhi se apretó fuertemente a él por su cintura. Los niños les dijeron adiós con la mano en cuanto Mori aceleró, para ir a otros sitios. El viento volvía a revolver los cabellos de Haruhi, quien sentía el contacto con Mori lo más cálido que jamás había sentido. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda del chico, apretándose un poco más contra él.

"Espero que no le moleste" pensó para sí misma Haruhi, mientras veía como el chico cogía hacia una salida de la carretera hacia la playa.

Fueron hacia la playa. El sol se iba acercando al horizonte, en la arena quedaban marcadas las huellas del vehículo, y Mori aceleraba en algunos momentos, para darle más emoción al asunto. Daba algunos derrapes sobre la arena, pero nada peligroso. Al cabo de un rato, paró el motor, para descansar un poco del quad y sentarse sobre la arena. Haruhi se quitó el casco y se lo pasó a Mori, el cual los puso en el vehículo, enganchados.

Haruhi miró hacia el mar, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y sentía la arena en sus pies. Se sentó sobre la arena, la cual estaba caliente del sol recibido. Vio como Mori enganchaba los cascos en el quad y cómo iba luego hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. Se formó entonces un silencio para nada incomodo, que daba lugar a una tranquilidad, la misma que se podía formar si estabas al lado de alguien como Mori.

El sol ya casi rozaba la línea del horizonte, y aun había bastante luz y calor. Haruhi jugaba con sus dedos sobre la arena, mientras notaba la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Mori, lo que hacía que se inquietara. Se imaginaba lo que sería estar con él bajo aquellas aguas cristalinas y un calor empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo, no dejándola pensar con claridad. Decidió hacer algo para aliviar el calor interior.

Haruhi se puso de pie, mientras sentía como Mori la miraba fijamente, para ver qué era lo que ella iba a hacer. Lentamente, se quitó la camiseta blanca y la de tirantas, para despojarse luego del short y quedar así en un bikini color morado oscuro, que dejaba ver sus curvas. Miró a Mori y sonrió, para luego ir corriendo al agua para refrescarse.

Entró al agua, que estaba muy buena y se metió entera, mojándose hasta el pelo. Nadó un poco y luego fue hacia la orilla, mientras veía a Mori, el cual seguía sentado en la arena y la miraba fijamente. Haruhi enrojeció hasta la orejas, aunque para su suerte, estaban algo alejados y no lo podía notar el chico. Haruhi estaba en la zona donde el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, y desde allí llamó a Mori.

¡Ven a bañarte! – dijo la chica, pero él no daba signos de levantarse.

Haruhi salió del agua y fue hacia él, quien la seguía mirando sin quitar sus ojos de encima.

¿Vienes? – dijo ella, mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos oscuros de él.

¿Esta fría? – preguntó Mori, como si no supiera que hacer.

Esta muy buena – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Vamos, ven – dijo Haruhi, mientras levantaba al chico, con mucho esfuerzo. Mori se quitó la camiseta con lentitud, mientras pensaba si meterse o no. La idea se le hacía tentadora, y por qué negarlo, se le apetecía bañarse en ese momento.

Haruhi volvía a quedarse sin aliento al ver el torso del chico, y clavó su mirada en él, mientras él no se diera cuenta, claro. En un arranque de travesura, mojó al chico con el agua que ella traía, desconcertándolo. Haruhi salió corriendo hacia el agua, y Mori tras ella, para vengarse, como esa misma mañana en la piscina.

Llegaron a la vez a la orilla, y Mori la agarró y la alzó sobre sus hombros, entrando ambos a la vez en el agua. Salieron a la superficie más o menos a la vez, ya que el agarre no había cesado. Ambos rieron, recordando la piscina y lo ocurrido, muy parecido a esto. Y volvían a estar como esa mañana, ambos muy pegados, casi sin ser conscientes de lo que les rodeaba y del acercamiento de sus cuerpos.

De pronto, como si de una bombilla encendiéndose se tratara, ambos se callaron y se quedaron fijamente mirándose a los ojos, admirando la belleza del par ajeno y sintiendo muchas cosas en aquel cruce de miradas. Por algo se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y Haruhi en ese momento, pensó que era la ocasión para hablar con Mori, ya que pocas veces más podrían estar a solas.

Mori… - dijo ella, para que el chico captara su atención.

¿Sí? – dijo él.

… -

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!!

Buah, el otro día hice un examen y me salió mal… TT. bueno, espero que los demás me salgan mas decentes, jajaja!!

Además de que he estado malita ayer… con 40.3 de fiebre!! :S, aunque ya estoy mejor y por eso les dejo el capi!

Una rápida mención a **Roguelion** y a **Princesa-Tessa-Lov**e15, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	6. Cap 6

_De pronto, como si de una bombilla encendiéndose se tratara, ambos se callaron y se quedaron fijamente mirándose a los ojos, admirando la belleza del par ajeno y sintiendo muchas cosas en aquel cruce de miradas. Por algo se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y Haruhi en ese momento, pensó que era la ocasión para hablar con Mori, ya que pocas veces más podrían estar a solas._

_Mori… - dijo ella, para que el chico captara su atención._

_¿Sí? – dijo él._

… _- _

**Capitulo 6: **

Silencio habían entre ambos. Haruhi no se atrevía a hablar, ya que tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, sin saber cómo pasarían las cosas, o si luego él se alejaría de ella. Podía sentir el agarre posesivo de Mori sobre su cintura, y no le molestaba como si lo hacían los abrazos asfixiantes de los gemelos y Tamaki. Es más, disfrutaba del contacto de sus grandes manos entorno a su pequeño cuerpo.

Había llegado el momento, ella lo sabía, y aun así le costaba trabajo, y su sonrojo no ayudaba mucho. Mori la miró extrañado, esperando lo que ella quisiera decirle, pero ella aun estaba estática. Mori movió sus manos, apretando sin querer el cuerpo de ella al pasar sus manos muy cerca de su cadera, lo que hizo que ella comenzara a acalorarse, y respirara algo más agitada que antes.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Mori, ya que vio que estaba algo rara.

Si, si – dijo ella, mientras intentaba por todos los medios sacar de sus pensamientos el que las manos de él estuvieran tan pegadas a su cuerpo – No te preocupes –

Siguieron en esa posición, sin moverse absolutamente nada y sintiendo como las olas les mecían suavemente. Haruhi estaba trabada. Tanto esfuerzo de decirle finalmente sus sentimientos no estaban dando los frutos esperados, y es que estaba tan aterrada que apenas podía su cuerpo responder, y menos sus labios para hablar. Al fin se decidió que era el mejor momento, que no estaban el resto del club y que luego, pasara lo que pasara, ya vería lo que haría con sus sentimientos.

Mori… yo… - dijo Haruhi, mientras el chico la miraba con aquella mirada oscura que la traía por la calle de la locura.

Dime… - dijo él, mientras la pegaba un poco más a él, y Haruhi apoyaba sus manos, que antes habían estado en los brazos de él, en su pecho.

Silencio, y tan solo dos palabras tendrían que salir de la boca de Haruhi para sentenciar un destino que esperaba para salir a flote. Sus rostros estaban ya muy cerca, y sus respiraciones casi se envolvían con sensualidad. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Mori y deseo más que nunca sentirlo por todo su cuerpo. Casi podía pensar que él la agarraba cada vez más fuerte y más pegado a su cuerpo de forma consciente, como si él quisiera estar así con ella y no fuera algo del momento. Ese pensamiento la hizo envalentonarse y decirle sus sentimientos.

Allí iba, iba a confesar lo que por 7 años había guardado…

…

¡¡Haruhi!! –

Una voz hizo que ambos se separaran de improvisto, y Haruhi no pudiera finalmente decirle nada a Mori.

Una voz que acababa de echar por tierra los esfuerzos de la chica.

Una voz que despertaría los instintos asesinos de Haruhi, dormidos hasta entonces.

A lo lejos vio como el yate de Kyouya se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos, teniendo en cuenta la profundidad del mar. Vio a los gemelos, que los saludaban sin parar de agitar las manos, y a Tamaki, que era quien la había llamado. Haruhi tenía ganas de matarlo en aquel momento.

Los gemelos saltaron al agua y nadaron hasta donde estaban Mori y ella, los cuales ya estaban a una distancia prudencial y que no podía levantar ninguna sospecha. Casi podía ver en el rostro imperturbable de Mori algún indicio de frustración, aunque fuera muy leve.

Haruhi, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijeron los gemelos, ajenos a todo aquello.

Bien, bien… - dijo ella, no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonara algo molesta – Voy a salir… - dijo ella, mientras se giraba y se iba en dirección a la orilla nadando. Los gemelos se miraron con sorpresa y luego miraron a Mori.

¿Le ha pasado algo? – dijeron a la vez.

No… - dijo Mori, pensando con rapidez la causa de que ella se viera de pronto molesta, si antes habían estado perfectamente. Vio a Haruhi ir en dirección al quad y coger una toalla para secarse – Voy fuera, los veo en la casa – dijo a los gemelos, y fue hacia la arena, mientras los gemelos se miraron y volvieron hacia el yate de Kyouya.

Haruhi cogió la toalla y se secó el cuerpo, mientras podía sentir como la brisa le erizaba la piel, pues todo el calor que pudiera haber sentido en el agua se había esfumado al escuchar su nombre se otros labios que no fueron los de Mori en aquel momento. Si ahora lo pensaba, había estado a punto de besarlo, ya que se había ido acercando cada vez más, como si ambos lo quisieran. Dejo de pensar así, ya que no era algo posible, pues pensaba que lo suyo no era correspondido de ninguna manera.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y vio a Mori que se le acercaba. Ella le ofreció la toalla y él la aceptó, secándose el pelo salvajemente, mientras ella lo miraba de forma disimulada. Poco después se percató de que él a lo mejor se había salido porque ella lo había hecho, además de que vio como el yate se iba de allí hacia el puerto, privado por supuesto, de Kyouya.

No tenias que haberte salido si no querías, Mori – dijo ella, mientras veía como él dejaba de mover la toalla y le prestaba atención.

No sabes manejar el quad, Haruhi – dijo él, con una leve sonrisa que era algo divino a ojos de Haruhi – Por cierto, ¿te pasa algo? –

No, nada… - dijo Haruhi, mirando de repente a una roca del suelo, la cual le parecía la mar de interesante.

Ninguno dijo nada respecto a lo que casi había ocurrido en el agua, cosa que agradeció Haruhi, ya que estaba muy avergonzada y el solo pensarlo le provocaba un fuerte sonrojo. Se terminaron de secar y se vistieron, para volver a la casa. Mori arrancó el quad y nuevamente se dejaron llevar por este, hasta que finalmente, tras un rato, divisaron la casa de Kyouya. Llegaron y pudieron saber que los demás ya estaban allí por el jaleo que se podía oír desde el jardín.

Fueron hacia el jardín y los vieron, bañándose en la piscina para quitarse la sal del mar. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y se metieron en el agua, aunque ahora no parecía haber la misma confianza que la que hubo durante todo el día. Se trataban como siempre, solo que no había esa cercanía. Sobre las 7 salieron de allí y se fueron para cambiarse, ya que iban a salir a un bar del pueblo, a probar alguna bebida típica y a bailar un poco, no sin antes tomar algo en la casa.

Haruhi llegó a su habitación y se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Había estado todo el tiempo con Mori, y eso le había gustado, pero cuando al fin iba a decirle como se sentía… llegaron el resto para fastidiar su arranque de valentía. En ese momento, su furia volvió, pero se tuvo que recordar que no sabían nada de sus sentimientos, así que se calmo contando hasta 10. Se metió en la ducha.

En otro cuarto, uno de los host hablaba algo alterado con su madre por teléfono. Había intentado explicarle muchas veces que no pensaba casarse con aquella joven que su madre le había asignado, pero ella seguía pensando que era lo mejor dado que él no tenía a nadie en su vida.

¡Madre! Que no lo voy a hacer… si es por eso, si que tengo a alguien en mente, aunque no sepa nada… no, ya hablare con ella cuando pueda… por ahora déjame en paz – dijo y colgó, furioso porque su familia quisiera controlarle en ese sentido.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron se aquel estado y abrió, para dar paso a otro del grupo.

No quise interrumpir – dijo el otro – Me pareció que discutías, ¿me equivoco, Takashi? –

No, Mitsukuni – dijo Mori, con cansancio – Madre aun quiere que formalice mi relación con Onika y que me case con ella, aunque ya le he soltado que tengo a alguien en mente –

¿Y qué te ha dicho? –

Que salga con la que tengo en mente o me comprometa con Onika – dijo con algo de tristeza.

¿Y cuando se lo dirás? – preguntó Honey.

No lo sé – dijo Mori – Ya escuchaste el otro día que tenía a alguien en mente, así que no quiero estropear nuestra amistad por algo así –

Vamos Mori, díselo ya – dijo Honey, pero su primo no reaccionaba – ¡Vamos a ver, tienes que decirle a Haruhi que la quieres! –

Shh, no grites, que se va a enterar alguien – dijo Mori, tapando la boca de su primo. Luego lo soltó y dejo que siguiera hablando.

Ya va siendo hora que enfrentes tus miedos – dijo Honey mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Díselo de una vez y sal de dudas – se fue de la habitación, dejando a su primo con la cabeza pensando con rapidez.

Estaba enamorado de Haruhi desde que la vio por primera vez, pero jamás le dijo nada y dejo que su relación fuera meramente de amistad. Y era feliz así, por lo menos antes. Ahora sentía un hueco en su interior que sabía que solo podría ser tapado por ella, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? No se sentía preparado para ello, no se sentía listo para el posible rechazo de la chica, y por miedo nunca le dijo nada.

Y con eso habían pasado 7 largos años. No fue capaz de establecer una relación con nadie, y eso que alguna mujer se le había insinuado. Y ahora venia su madre y el dichoso compromiso en caso de que él no encontrara pareja. ¿Tan impaciente estaba su madre por ver a su hijo mayor casado? Solo sabía que ya iba siendo hora de aclarar las cosas con Haruhi, y se prometió que antes de que este viaje terminara, le diría la verdad.

Haruhi salió de la ducha y se fue al armario, para ver que se ponía en esa ocasión. Iban a tomar algo a algún pub del pueblo, así que dudaba entre un vestido o un pantalón cómodo. Al final optó por unos pantalones negros de tela fina y sueltos y un palabra de honor negro y rojo. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y se maquillo levemente. Se miró al espejo, mientras pensaba en los consejos que le había dado Honey, respecto a sus sentimientos. Lo sabía, tenía que decirle a Mori como se sentía respecto a él. Y si era rechazada, por lo menos se quitaría el peso de saber sus sentimientos en soledad, él lo sabría.

Todos se reunieron en el salón para cenar algo antes de salir, y todos se veían realmente bien, a decir verdad. Pero Haruhi se fijo especialmente en Mori, que llevaba unos pantalones negros, cinturón del mismo color y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, lo cual dejaba ver el inicio de su impresionante pecho. Haruhi casi se cae de la impresión que le provoco verlo tan guapo y sexy.

Tras cenar algo, fueron hacia la limusina que los llevaría a unos de los pub con los que Kyouya ya había hablado para reservar la zona vip para ellos. Tardaron poco más de 20 minutos en llegar, y automáticamente fueron conducidos hacia el salón reservado. Se sentaron y vinieron unas camareras a pedir nota, aunque se notaba que no querían solo eso.

Hola guapo, ¿Qué vais a tomar? – dijo una de ellas, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kyouya. Los demás aguantaban la risa.

Pidieron y esperaron a que las trajera. Estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche, si bien de vez en cuando alguno que otro invitaba a Haruhi a bailar a la zona donde estaba todo el mundo. Pasaban las horas y llegó el momento de cerrar. Solo que en ese momento estaba Haruhi en el baño y los demás fueron saliendo del local. Cuando ella llegó a la zona vip, los demás habían salido, así que ella fue hacia fuera, para ver si los veía. Pero nada. Dio una vuelta por los alrededores y no los encontraba.

Empezaba a impacientarse, así que se quedó quieta un momento, para ver si así se tranquilizaba y pensaba con claridad. Pudiera ser que ellos la estarían buscando, así que pensó en sentarse en un banco de allí cerca a esperar por si los veía. No paso mucho hasta que vio a un par de hombres que se acercaban a donde estaba ella, y eso no le gustaba un pelo a Haruhi.

¿Y Haruhi? – pregunto Tamaki una vez que salían del local.

No sé, vamos a dividirnos para buscarla, tiene que estar cerca – dijo Honey, mientras cada unos iba hacia un lado.

Mori estaba nervioso. Haruhi no estaba con ellos cuando salieron del local y no sabía dónde estaba. Dio un par de vueltas por alrededor y no la encontraba. Pensó en llamarla al móvil, pero se acordó que ella dijo que no se lo llevaría porque no le iba a hacer falta si iban todos juntos. Se cruzó un par de veces con alguno de su grupo, pero nada, la chica no aparecía.

Hola preciosa – dijo uno de los hombres.

¿Quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros? – dijo el otro, con una mirada lasciva que se paraba en su pecho.

Haruhi miraba hacia otro lado, sin prestar atención a lo que decían los sujetos que estaban allí. Pero aquella actitud de ella no parece que no les gusto a los hombres.

¡Ven aquí monada, veras que bien lo vas a pasar! – dijo uno, mientras cogía a Haruhi y la cargaba en brazos.

¡Suélteme! – grito Haruhi, mientras pataleaba y veía como se dirigían a un callejón.

Ciérrale la boca tío, que nos van a oír – dijo el otro mientras depositaban a Haruhi en el suelo y buscaban un trapo para callarla. Estaba inmovilizada y no podía gritar por el pañuelo en su boca y en sus ojos, para que no viera nada.

Ahora vas a disfrutar nena – dijo uno, dispuesto a quitarle la ropa.

Suéltala –

Ambos hombres se giraron, para quitarse de encima al sujeto, pero antes de poder reacciones, un puñetazo los dejo KO en el suelo. Fue hacia Haruhi, la cual seguía moviéndose sin saber que ocurría. Ella sintió unos brazos que la levantaban y se asusto mucho.

Tranquila, soy yo – dijo el hombre, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos y la boca.

Haruhi miro hacia arriba, para ver quien la había salvado de aquellos indeseables. Vio sus ojos marrones y su rostro, normalmente serio, con restos de angustia. Él la había salvado…

Mori… - dijo ella, para desmayarse luego.

**Continuara**

Hola! Siento la demora, pero he estado de viaje y en sitios donde no había internet, así que no me podía conectar. Y ahora estoy de vacaciones en un sitio donde solo hay internet en un punto wifi, así que porfin termine otro capitulo, en medio de mis estudios pa septiembre, y lo cuelgo!!

Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron review!! Roguelion, yuuko-hime, Princesa-Tessa-Love15, M.J.Minako, Maya-chan

Me animan muchoooooooooo

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	7. aviso !

Hola lectores!!

Ante todo, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en escribir. He pasado por un mal momento, del que ya estoy mejor, y por ello, no me animaba a escribir nada, con temor a que mi situación se reflejara en mis escritos.

A partir de ahora intentare escribir mas a menudo, sin bien puede que tarde un poco, espero que tengan paciencia.

También espero que aunque he tardado mucho, sigan leyendo mis historias, pues me hace muy feliz ver que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo, y me lo demuestran dejándome reviews en los capítulos.

Espero puedan disculparme por la tardanza, y espero poder recompensarlo con buenos capítulos.

Besoss y saludos!

XtinaOdss


	8. Cap 7

_Tranquila, soy yo – dijo el hombre, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos y la boca._

_Haruhi miro hacia arriba, para ver quien la había salvado de aquellos indeseables. Vio sus ojos marrones y su rostro, normalmente serio, con restos de angustia. Él la había salvado…_

_Mori… - dijo ella, para desmayarse luego._

**Capitulo 7: **

Mori sujetaba con firmeza el cuerpo de Haruhi, mientras esta yacía desmayada en sus brazos. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Kyouya, para indicarle donde estaban y que los recogieran. Cuando termino, vio una plaza allí al lado y llevó a Haruhi hasta allí. Se sentó sobre una banca y deposito a Haruhi en sus piernas, mientras seguía inconsciente.

Trató de despertarla con suavidad, para que no se alterara, así que empezó a darle suaves caricias por el rostro, a fin de que reaccionara al contacto. Ella no se movía aun, la impresión de lo sucedido había sido grande, provocando su desmayo. Seguía acariciando su rostro con suavidad, en una acción que siempre había querido hacer en la piel de Haruhi… una sensación que siempre había querido experimentar.

Aun así, estaba tan hermosa como de costumbre. No podía resistir la tentación al ver aquellos labios carnosos, que parecían llamarlo. Con cuidado movió a Haruhi, para dejarla más derecha y que no estuviera tan tumbada en su regazo. Acercó su rostro al de ella, con lentitud, dudando de si dejarse llevar por la tentación o si debía parar lo que tenía pensado hacer.

La tentación ganó. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, en una caricia tan exquisita como jamás hubiera imaginado. Fue un leve roce, pues la timidez aun era una de las características del joven. Pero no estaba preparado para lo siguiente, pues al separarse de ella, pudo ver como la chica estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida por lo que había hecho Mori.

Haruhi sentía sobre su piel las caricias que le daban, pero no sabía cómo despertar. Eran suaves, dulces… como jamás nadie le había acariciado. De pronto pararon, pero fueron sustituidas por una nueva caricia, pero esta vez en sus labios, tan suave como las caricias en su piel. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues no sabía quien la estaba besando… pero de pronto recordó quien la había salvado. "Mori" pensó ella.

Y lo vio, al hombre que hacía que su corazón aumentara considerablemente su ritmo… y estaba besándola.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Pero no era desagradable aquel silencio, como otros al lado de aquel joven. No podían decir nada ninguno de los dos, el solo mirarse a los ojos bastaba. La noche se cernía sobre ellos, las estrellas brillaban, y ellos se miraban.

Mori se decidió a hablar. Lo que le había sucedido a Haruhi con aquellos sujetos le había abierto los ojos definitivamente. No quería estar sin ella, si algo malo llegara a ocurrirle, no sabría qué hacer. Pensó como decirlo de la mejor manera posible. No sabía cuál sería la respuesta que ella le daría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Haruhi, ha habido algo que siempre he querido decirte, pero que nunca me había atrevido – dijo él, mientras ella le miraba con confusión.

¿Y qué es? – dijo ella. Haruhi quería que solo le dijera una cosa, pero era tan poco probable…

Haruhi… yo… -

(Pero no todo se puede hacer cuando queremos, porque unos muy inoportunos amigos aparecieron de repente, para fastidiar toda la magia que se había formado alrededor de ellos XDD)

¡Mori! ¡Haruhi! – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru gritando mientras iban hacia ellos. Mori y Haruhi se separaron un poco más.

¿Estáis bien? – dijo Honey una vez que llegó a ellos.

Si, Honey, estamos bien –

¿Por qué está Haruhi en brazos de Mori y tumbada en el banco? – dijo Hikaru, mientras los miraba con recelo.

Pues porque me resbalé en la acerca y me hice un poco de daño en el tobillo – dijo Haruhi con rapidez. Mori la miró y ella con la mirada le dio a entender que era mejor no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido con aquellos hombres.

Así es, por eso la cogí, para que no forzara el pie y se recuperara – dijo Mori, secundando lo dicho por Haruhi.

Mi niña ¿te duele mucho? – dijo Tamaki, con su habitual dramatización de las cosas.

¿Necesitas que te vea un medico? – dijo Kyouya, quien no se creía mucho esa historia.

No Kyouya, ya estoy mejor – dijo Haruhi, evitando que aquello se le fuera de las manos.

Está bien, pero no fuerces el tobillo – dijo Kyouya – Mori, ¿te importa llevarla en brazos hasta que lleguemos a la casa? –

Que va – dijo este.

Volvamos entonces – sentencio Kyouya.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron hacia el coche. El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, pues todos estaban cansados de la salida nocturna. Cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Tardaron poco en llegar a la casa, y Mori seguía cargando a Haruhi todo el camino. Todos fueron a acompañarle mientras llevaba a Haruhi hasta la habitación, por lo que tampoco pudo decirle nada allí.

Haruhi se quedó en su habitación sola al final. Tuvo que decir aquello, para que los demás no se preguntaran por qué estaba en esa posición con Mori. Y pensando en Mori… había algo que el hombre no le había dicho, y ella se moría de curiosidad por saber que era. Pero pensaba que no podía forzarle a decir nada, así q decidió que esperaría.

Mori llegó a su habitación. Si hubiera dejado a Haruhi a solas le hubiera dicho lo que tenía en mente, pero con todos allí delante era imposible. Así que pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Había tenido una oportunidad única en el parque, pero los demás habían interrumpido, así que no pudo decir nada y volver a su máscara de indiferencia.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Quería decirle a Haruhi lo mucho que la quería desde hacía ya tiempo, pero no encontraba la ocasión para decírselo. Mientras maldecía en voz baja, se quitó la camisa y se fue hacia el baño, para darse una ducha. Necesitaba relajarse. La visión de los labios de Haruhi a su alcance lo perturbaba de sobremanera.

Las gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer la próxima vez que viera a Haruhi. Porque el problema no era que le iba a decir algo que ella querría saber, sino que la había besado mientras estaba ella desmayada, y Haruhi querría saber el por qué de aquello.

No podía dormir. Por más que daba vueltas en la cama, el sueño no llegaba. Así que con cansancio, cogió su libre _"Sombras en Meiji"_, para ver si la lectura la relajara. El libro estaba muy bien, pues trataba de un joven entrenado en el arte del kendo desde pequeño, para servir a una familia noble, vinculada a la suya, y que la protegía. A decir verdad, la historia se le hacía familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde.

Viendo que leer no la ayudaba, decidió ir a despejar sus dudas a la fuente de su origen: Mori. La actitud del hombre en el parque la desconcertaba. No dudaba ya de que aquellas caricias que había sentido por su rostro se las había dado él, y encima la había besado. Todo era extraño para ella. ¿Por qué haría él algo así? No sería que… ¿ella le gustaba? Intentaba no pensar en ello, para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Lentamente, salió de la cama y se puso una bata corta sobre su camisón color rojo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, para no alentar a nadie sobre sus intenciones. Caminó en silencio hacia la habitación del hombre, esperando no equivocarse.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando no despertarlo bruscamente. Entro con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando que no hubiera nadie que la hubiera visto. Miró hacia la habitación, recorriéndola con los ojos.

Mori estaba sobre la cama, tumbado boca abajo, con los brazos rodeando la almohada y la cabeza ladeada. Haruhi se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y lo miró mientras dormía tranquilamente. Se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, procurando no despertarlo, y levantó una de sus manos, para así pasarla suavemente por el rostro del hombre. ¡Como le quería! Y sin embargo no se atrevía a decírselo.

Al final, lo pensó mejor y creyó que era mejor salir de allí son despertarlo, no era plan quitarle el sueño porque ella estuviera con un lio en la cabeza. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y fue en silencio hasta la puerta. Iba a abrirla cuando oyó un ruido tras ella.

¿Haruhi? – dijo un somnoliento Mori.

… - ella se dio a vuelta, con una leve sonrisa de nerviosismo.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Querías algo? – dijo él mientras se incorporaba y bostezaba ligeramente.

Nada Mori, no te preocupes – dijo ella, mientras daba un paso más hacia atrás.

Vamos Haruhi, ven aquí – dijo él, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella, la cual se dejó conducir hasta el borde de la cama – Dime que querías –

Nada Mori – dijo ella sin convicción, y él se dio cuenta de que había algo que la hacía dudar - Es por lo que pasó esta noche, y lo que tenías que decirme –

Ah, sobre eso – dijo él, mientras miraba al suelo para esconder un sonrojo.

Sí, pero no pasa nada, puedo esperar a que quieras hablar de nuevo conmigo - dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero Mori la agarró de la mano y tiro de ella hacia el balcón de la habitación - ¿Mori? –

Mira el mar – dijo el simplemente, y ella le hizo caso.

La noche era un manto de oscuridad precioso, iluminado por muchísimos puntos brillantes en el cielo. Y la luna, en cuarto decreciente, iluminaba levemente el mar, cuyas olas se oían desde la casa. El conjunto de la playa y el jardín de la casa, daba a todo un toque romántico, típico de las películas. Haruhi se apoyaba sobre la barandilla, mientras Mori tenía sus brazos a los lados de ella, a modo protector.

Quería decirte que… -

Hay una cosa… -

Ambos se miraron, puesto que habían empezado a hablar a la vez. Tras unos segundos mirándose, comenzaron a reír de aquella situación. Tras unos momentos, el silencio vuelve a reinar, pero ellos tienen sendas sonrisas en sus caras. Se siguen mirando hasta que Mori vuelve a hablar.

A ojos de Mori, Haruhi se veía esplendida bajo la luz de la luna. Su cabello brillaba, al igual que sus ojos reían alegres, y su boca estaba con aquella preciosa sonrisa. La tentación volvía a él, y no pudo resistirse al hechizo que le hizo enamorarse de Haruhi. Así que volvió a dejarse tentar.

Se agachó y besó con dulzura a Haruhi. Al principio ella se sorprendió, pero luego respondió a aquella tierna caricia. Aquel tierno beso, pronto pasó a ser un beso cargado de pasión… pasión contenida por ambos durante 7 años. Pronto empezaron a beber de la boca del otro, a dejar que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran la del otro.

El aire empezó a faltar, y tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron de nuevo, como si no supieran que decir el uno al otro.

Haruhi sentía como la vida se había ido en aquel beso. Jamás nadie la había besado así, con tanta pasión. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer ni decir, estaba muy confundida. El había empezado el beso, así que si la había besado seria por algo. Mientras, Mori también hacia su cabeza funcionar con rapidez, aunque no resultaba fácil, pues aquel beso le había sabido a gloria, y ella le había respondido, así que por algo seria.

No sabían que decir, ambos en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, el móvil de él empezó a sonar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Mori fue hasta la mesilla de noche, donde se hallaba el aparato, y vio que era del trabajo. Así que se disculpó con Haruhi un segundo, y le dijo que enseguida estaba con ella de nuevo.

Haruhi mientras, veía como Mori andaba de un lugar hasta otro, mientras hablaba con alguien y le decía cosas con un pequeño deje de enfado en la voz. Decidió que era mejor no interrumpir y salió de la habitación sin que se diera cuenta el hombre. Con la cabeza más fría, pensó que era mejor arreglar lo ocurrido en la mañana, donde despejaría todas sus dudas. Volvió a su habitación, aunque supo que esa noche no dormiría nada.

Mori seguía hablando con su editor, el cual le decía que su último libro era todo un éxito. De pronto, giro para ver a Haruhi y vio que ya no estaba en la habitación y que le había dado intimidad para hablar.

Mierda – dijo Mori.

_¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo el hombre a través del teléfono.

Nada, que tenía a alguien conmigo y se ha ido –

_Vaya… estabas acompañado, perdona la interrupción_ –

Ya no importa – dijo Mori - ¿Qué decías del libro? –

_Es todo un éxito, esa historia de un lugar donde se acompañaba a las mujeres y una mujer implicada como hombre… es sencillamente genial_ – dijo el editor - _¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?_ –

Es una historia real –

_¿De verdad? ¿De quién? _–

Mía – dijo Mori, mientras se disponía a contarlo todo lo relativo al libro y lo que ocurría en su vida.

Tras contarle la historia, el editor le dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que debía ir a Japón para una entrevista de radio que sería en dos días. Así que cuando colgó la llamada, no podía sentirse peor. No solo no había hablado nada con Haruhi, sino que ahora debería irse de allí. Con pesadez, colocó sus cosas en la maleta, mientras se preparaba para irse en la mañana.

Esperaría para que ella bajara y le contaría que debía irse pero que hablarían en cuanto pudiera. Con ese pensamiento, se fue a la cama, a descansar.

----

En la mañana, Haruhi se levantó de la cama, tras no haber dormido nada de nada. Se arregló un poco y bajó al comedor para desayunar. Había mucho alboroto, aunque no sabía la razón, pero pronto la descubrió.

Vio a los gemelos, Tamaki, Kyouya y Honey en la puerta, mientras parecían despedir a alguien. Se asomó y vio que quien se iba era Mori. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió cuando vio que él se iba, y no sabía la razón. Cuando llegó a la altura de los demás, se incorporó a la conversación.

Me llamaron ayer del trabajo, así que debo volver para hacer unas cosas – dijo con voz monótona – Pero espero volver antes de que os vayáis -

Entiendo – dijo Kyouya – Si quieres puedes ir en mi avión –

No te preocupes, he conseguido un vuelo para dentro de 2h – dijo Mori, mientras agradecía a Kyouya.

¡¡Mori!! Queremos que te quedes – dijo Tamaki, con mucha tristeza muy bien caracterizada.

Pero Tamaki… - dijo Hikaru.

… tiene trabajo – siguió Kaoru.

Takashi, ¿quieres que haga algo en tu ausencia? – dijo Honey, quien sabia que aquella despedida de Mori no era lo mejor para su situación con Haruhi..

Mori negó con la cabeza. Después miró a Haruhi, la cual lo miraba sorprendida por que se iba. Sabía que debía decirle algo a Haruhi, pero no le salían las palabras, así que le metió un trozo de papel en su bata sin que ella se diera cuenta y se despidió de ella como del resto. Con todo arreglado más o menos, partió.

Haruhi no podía creerlo. La noche anterior se besaron, y ahora se iba.

¿Por qué todo era tan negativo para ella en ese momento?

**Continuara**

Holaaa!! uff, como ya dije en el aviso, siento muchisisisimo la demoraaa!!

espero que esta tardanza no haga que ya no me lean... y si siguen ahi... muchas graciass!!

quiero agradecer a sus reviews a **Roguelion, adri-chan** y **sele**... muchas gracias!!

ya sin mas, espero que disfruten cel capi, pues a la historia le queda ya poquitooo!!

Besoss!! *_*

XtinaOdss


	9. Cap 8

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Mori negó con la cabeza. Después miró a Haruhi, la cual lo miraba sorprendida por que se iba. Sabía que debía decirle algo a Haruhi, pero no le salían las palabras, así que le metió un trozo de papel en su bata sin que ella se diera cuenta y se despidió de ella como del resto. Con todo arreglado más o menos, partió._

_Haruhi no podía creerlo. La noche anterior se besaron, y ahora se iba._

_¿Por qué todo era tan negativo para ella en ese momento?_

**Capitulo 8:**

Haruhi subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Corriendo, se metió en el baño. Las lágrimas traicioneras no la dejaban ver, la tristeza era infinita. Él se había ido, sin darle una mera explicación, dejándola sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Con la ropa puesta, de metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo, y pronto su ropa quedó mojada. Se sentó en el suelo, y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y la empapara de pies a cabeza. No podía parar de llorar, pues jamás se había sentido tan confundida y dolida. Sus propios sollozos no dejaron que oyera como la puerta se abría lentamente.

Haruhi… - dijo el chico.

… -

Vamos Haruhi, sal de ahí, te estás empapando –

… -

Con cuidado, el chico se acercó a ella, mojándose también. La cogió en brazos y la sacó de la ducha. Después, con cuidado la sentó sobre la taza del retrete mientras iba a por una toalla para secarla. El que estuviera empapada no impidió que no viera sus ojos hinchados, rojos y las lágrimas brotando de ellos.

Haruhi, no llores… -

… Honey… - dijo la chica. Haruhi se lanzó al cuerpo de Honey, pues necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato, mientras Haruhi lloraba sin descanso sobre el hombro de Honey y él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y la cabeza, consolándola. Pasado un tiempo, Haruhi había terminado de llorar y secaba sus lágrimas con cuidado. Honey se separó de ella con cuidado, y puso sus manos en la cara de ella, para poner alzar su cabeza y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Vamos Haruhi… cuéntame que ha pasado para que estés así –

Haruhi comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que ella había salido del pub aquella noche, como Mori la había salvado, ella se había desmayado y él la besó. Le contó lo que pasó cuando ella fue a buscarlo pa que le dijera aquello que quería decirle, como él había vuelto a besarle y la interrupción del móvil. No se saltó nada, y Honey escuchaba en silencio todo lo que ella le decía.

Y claro… - no dejaba de sollozar – Ahora se va… sin… sin haberme dicho nada… y estoy muy confundida… no se qué pensar… -

Silencio cuando ella acabó de hablar. Honey se quedó paralizado al escucharlo todo, como Mori al fin se había lanzado a besarla aunque no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos. Con rapidez, pensaba en algo para que Haruhi se diera cuenta de que Mori estaba enamorado de ella.

Haruhi, ¿es que no eres capaz de verlo por ti misma? –

¿El qué? – dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no supiera de que hablaba Honey.

Takashi… seguro que te besó por alguna razón, no creo que lo hiciera por la situación en la que estabais –

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Porque podría ser que tuviera ganas simplemente –

No lo creo – dijo Honey – Haruhi, es mejor que descanses un poco y pienses. Voy con los demás mientras, para explicar el por qué te fuiste tan de repente –

Honey salió de la habitación de la chica. Al salir de allí vio a Kyouya apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, con actitud indiferente, aunque se podía ver que tenía curiosidad por ver que ocurría con Haruhi.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Kyouya.

Es cosa de ellos dos Kyouya – dijo Honey con seriedad. No quería que Kyouya se metiera, pues conocía que iba detrás de Haruhi – no te vayas a meter Kyouya –

¿Por qué no? – dijo el otro.

Esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, no permitiré que nadie juegue con sus corazones – dijo Honey, mientras pasaba al lado de Kyouya y se iba, dejando al Ootori allí.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi estaba tumbada en la cama, pensando en lo que Honey le había dicho. ¿Qué razón podría tener Mori para besarla? No sabía que pensar, solo quería irse de allí lo antes posible. Esas vacaciones se habían convertido de pronto en una pesadilla muy real. Con un pensamiento en mente, salió de la habitación, y vio allí a Kyouya, el cual seguía parado en el pasillo.

Kyouya, ¿podría hablar contigo? –

Claro Haruhi, dime qué quieres – dijo el otro.

Me gustaría… volver a Tokio –

Pero Haruhi – aquello lo había descolocado – Aun estas de vacaciones, ¿por qué quieres irte? –

Asuntos personales Kyouya, prefiero pasar lo que queda de mis vacaciones en mi casa – dijo ella, con tristeza – ya estuve bastante tiempo fuera – quería quedarse allí, pero la incomodez era superior a sus fuerzas.

… está bien Haruhi, hare que preparen el avión para ti – dijo el chico - ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes? –

No Kyouya, prefiero irme –

Sabes que podrías olvidarlo, si dejaras que te ayudara –

Kyouya… no empieces – dijo ella – quizás no quiera olvidarlo y así vivir con este sentimiento siempre… -

De acuerdo, como tú quieras Haruhi, pero simplemente piénsalo, ¿vale? –

… vale Kyouya, lo pensare –

Kyouya se fue para así contactar con su piloto y que prepararan el avión. Mientras, Haruhi fue a comunicarles su marcha a los demás, los cuales no lo tomaron muy bien. Aunque Honey les había explicado más o menos lo que pasaba, aun no entendían por que tendría que irse en lugar de quedarse allí con ellos, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de vacaciones.

Tras un rato de charla, al fin comprendieron la situación, y que ella quisiera irse. Aun con pesadez y tristeza, le dijeron que no se preocupara y que podrían verse en otras ocasiones. Haruhi, agradecida, fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas y colocarlas en la maleta. Estando ya con la maleta encima de la cama y ordenando su ropa, llamaron a su puerta.

Adelante – la puerta se abrió y entraron en el cuarto – Hola… -

Haruhi, ¿estás segura de esto? –

Si, es lo mejor para mi, necesito estar sola en mi casa unos días –

Está bien, pero llama en cuanto llegues… no hagas que nos preocupemos – dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro Tamaki –

Tras hablar un poco mas con Tamaki y que este la asfixiara un poco al abrazarla a modo de consuelo, se volvió a quedar sola en su habitación, haciendo su maleta. Al rato, ya había metido todas sus cosas, así que volvió a irse con el resto, para pasar las últimas horas con ellos. Mientras estaban en la terraza, Kyouya apareció para comunicarle que su avión saldría en media hora, así que Haruhi fue a coger sus maletas.

Metieron sus cosas en el avión y se fue despidiendo uno por uno de los host. Los iba a echar de menos tras estos días de convivencia completa, pero era mejor pasar estos últimos 5 días de vacaciones a solas en su casa. Se subió al avión, y partió hacia su casa, mientras en su cabeza rondaban las imágenes de su beso con Mori. Con esos pensamientos, y una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, cayó presa del sueño.

….

Caminaba por el aeropuerto, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien que lo recogía. Tras unos minutos, vio a un hombre que lo saludaba entre la multitud. Con cuidado de no chocar con nadie, llego hasta su lado.

Takashi, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –

Bien, Tieko, bien – _(Otomai Tieko, editor de Mori y amigo suyo, inventado)_

Oye, siento lo de haberte fastidiado las vacaciones, pero los de la radio tenían muchas ganas de hacerte la entrevista –

No te preocupes, el trabajo es el trabajo –

¿Estás bien? Traes una cara que vamos… -

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Mori, aunque la realidad era que por dentro se sentía fatal por no haber podido hablar con Haruhi.

Vamos, te acerco a tu apartamento, la entrevista es mañana por la mañana –

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron en el coche de Tieko, directos para el apartamento de Mori.

….

Abrió la puerta y entro en su casa. El viaje había sido largo, pero ya estaba en su pequeño apartamento. Dejó las maletas en la entrada y fue en dirección al teléfono, pues había prometido que iba a llamar en cuanto llegara. Kyouya fue el que le cogió el teléfono, así que habló unos minutos con él y le comunico que ya estaba en su casa, y que se lo dijera al resto. Colgó el teléfono, sin saber cuándo iba a ser la próxima vez que iba a ver a sus amigos.

Fue a su cuarto y puso la maleta sobre la cama, para deshacerla. Había traído mas ropa de la que se había llevado, pues Kyouya había insistido en que se llevara los trajes que había en el armario cuando llegó. Sacó su pijama y la bata, y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua corría, volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Rápidamente se las limpio, pues no quería llorar de nuevo.

Salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo, para ponerse el pijama y la bata. Pensó en ver una película o quizás leer un poco, pues no tenía ganas de salir con Ayame por el viaje, estaba cansada. Así que se sentó en el sofá de su casa y cogió el libro que leía en esos momentos. Se situó y empezó a leer.

"… _un día, una mujer entró en aquel lugar dedicado al acompañamiento de mujeres, solo que estaba vestida que parecía un hombre, y al principio no sabían de su sexo… tras unos incidentes, empezó a trabajar allí, solo hacía de hombre y las clientas no se dieron cuenta._

_El corazón del joven cambió desde que ella había aparecido, para revolucionar su sencillo mundo y volverlo un caos. Desde por la mañana hasta por la noche, el rostro de la joven aparecía en su mente, no dejándole pensar en otra cosa. Otros del lugar que si conocían el sexo de la joven intentaron seducirla, pero ella rechazaba a todos._

_Pero él jamás le dijo nada, y ella jamás dio muestras de sentir el amor que sentía por ella. Así, el tiempo pasó, hasta que él tuvo que irse de aquel lugar a otro. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella parecía triste de que se iba, pero no supo si era por algo en especial o porque apreciaba su amistad._

_Se despidieron, prometiendo que se volverían a ver. Ella volteo para no verlo partir, y él se fue por el otro lado, desliéndose del amor de su vida y partiendo hacia su destino…"_

Haruhi paro de leer un momento. La historia le era familiar, y no porque la hubiera leído en algún sitio, sino por alguna otra razón. Vio el reloj y era bastante tarde, así que fue a su cuarto para dormirse. Se quitó la bata, y entonces fue cuando vio algo caer de sus bolsillos.

¿Qué es esto? – se dijo a sí misma. Era un papel doblado. Lo abrió para ver su contenido.

"**domingo, programa "**_**Literatura en acción**_**" de la radio, a las 11am"**

No sabía que era, pero se dijo que miraría que era, pues tenía curiosidad. Con cansancio, se dejo caer sobre la cama y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era felicidad.

….

Vaya, Takashi… siento mucho el haberte tenido que traer de vuelta, en serio –

No te preocupes, no pasa nada –

Pero, ¿crees que ella oirá el programa? –

Eso espero… -

**Continuara**

Uff un nuevo capi ya, recien sacadito del horno... XDDD

Puede que la historia haya cambiado un poco, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

**Muffin's Love**: gracias por tu review. ya se que todo esta muy liado, pero espero que por ello no pares de leer, jijiji!! kyouya rechazado... que cosa mas rara, verdad?? a mi me encanta ese personaje. besoss!!

y a todos, animaros a decirme si os gusta la historia, q no se si voy por buen camino...:S

Besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	10. Cap 9

**En el capitulo anterior:**

"_domingo, programa "Literatura en acción" de la radio, a las 11am"_

_No sabía que era, pero se dijo que miraría que era, pues tenía curiosidad. Con cansancio, se dejo caer sobre la cama y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era felicidad._

…_._

_Vaya, Takashi… siento mucho el haberte tenido que traer de vuelta, en serio – _

_No te preocupes, no pasa nada – _

_Pero, ¿crees que ella oirá el programa? – _

_Eso espero… - _

**Capitulo 9:**

Domingo por la mañana. Haruhi se despertó temprano, pues no había podido dormir bien. Su cabeza aun se situaba en otro lugar… donde ella había estado hasta ayer y donde pasaron cosas inexplicables. Con lentitud, se fue levantando de la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse. Al colocarse la bata, recordó el papel del día anterior.

¿Qué será el papel ese? – Se dijo a sí misma – Bueno, pondré la radio y lo averiguare.

Fue al baño para asearse, mientras por su cabeza se metían las imágenes de Mori y ella besándose. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, pero ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, negándose a que salieran.

¡Ya basta! No quiero llorar de nuevo… -

Se metió en la ducha, para que el agua la relajara, cosa que consiguió. Durante unos 10 minutos, solo oyó el sonido de las gotas cayendo y su respiración. Cuando ya vio que llevaba demasiado tiempo, salió y se enrolló en una toalla para secarse.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantas morada, poniéndose encima una camiseta de manga corta suelta y en los pies unas sandalias con tacón. Cuando terminó de vestirse, fue a la cocina y se preparó un ligero desayuno, pues no tenía mucha hambre. Un café y un poco de pan con mantequilla.

Luego, cogió sus cosas y fue a hacer unos recados, como comprar algo de comida y el periódico. No tardó mucho, pues las tiendas estaban muy cerca de su casa, así que llegó pronto de vuelta. Colocó las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y se sentó a leer el periódico mientras escuchaba música en la radio. De pronto se acordó.

¿El programa era a las 11? Voy a ponerlo ya, ya que falta muy poco para que empiece – ese programa de literatura le gustaba, ya que a veces trataban los libros que ella leía y hacían entrevistas, así que lo escuchaba en ocasiones. Antes había un programa de música, así que también lo escuchó un poco.

Por fin, empezó "Literatura de acción".

"_Buenos días queridos oyentes"_ – empezó el programa – _"Hoy, en Literatura en acción, hablaremos de los últimos libros más influyentes en la sociedad, los nuevos cuentos para niños… pero, el gran evento de hoy, es la entrevista a Moruniko Tayiko, autor de grandes libros como su última gran obra 'Sombras en ´Meiji' "_ –

Vaya, una entrevista a mi autor favorito – dijo Haruhi contenta.

"_Así, que sin más preámbulos, damos paso a la entrevista"_ – música de fondo, como presentación – "_Bienvenido a nuestro programa señor Moruniko"_ –

"_Es un placer estar aquí"_ – dijo una voz grave y varonil, que hizo que la piel se Haruhi se estremeciera, pues le sonaba esa voz.

"_Ante todo, felicitarle por su nuevo libro, que ha cosechado grandes éxitos tanto aquí en Japón como en el extranjero"_ –

"_Muchas gracias. Es bueno saber que a la gente le gustan mis libros"_ –

"_Son grandes obras señor, usted tiene una gran capacidad de transmitir las sensaciones que describe. Ahora, ¿cómo se le ocurrió la historia?"_ –

"_Está basado en hechos propios, por eso escribí desde la primera persona, para que se entendiera la posición del personaje principal. Aunque este ambientada en otra época, la base de la historia son cosas que me pasaron a mi"_ –

"_Vaya, eso es interesante, ¿quiere decir que existió una mujer que entró en el corazón de su protagonista?" – _

"_Si, y aun existe, solo que ella no lo sabe" – _

"_Vaya, eso es raro, ¿y la historia de los hombres que atendían a mujeres para su diversión? – _

"_También es verdad, era algo del instituto, donde unos amigos y yo amenizábamos las tardes de las chicas de allí, se llamaba Host Club"_ –

"_Vaya, ¿y había éxito?" – _

"_Bastante, la verdad" – _

Haruhi escuchaba la entrevista con extrañeza. ¿Cómo podía saber Moruniko Tayiko acerca del Host Club de Ouran? ¿Estaría el allí en algún momento? Pero eso era imposible, jamás había conocido a nadie con ese nombre… aunque de pronto cayó en que era un seudónimo, así que siguió a la espera para saber más acerca de eso. De pronto, la historia del libro le pareció más cercana que nunca.

"_Sabe usted que dando estos datos está proporcionando información sobre su persona, ¿no?" – _

"_Si lo sé, pero me he cansado de ocultar mi identidad, ya no me importa que se sepa quién soy"_ –

"_Vaya, ¿y ese cambio?" – _

"_No lo sé, simplemente, me he dado cuenta de que no tiene sentido ocultarme a mí mismo, sabiendo que mis libros son literarios y que no dañan la figura de nadie" – _

"_Eso es interesante, señor Moruniko. ¿Los personajes del libro son inventados o basados en alguien?" – _

"_Son inventados, como usted dice, pero la base de sus personalidades son de verdad"_ – dijo el escritor.

"_¿Y la chica?" – _

"_También está basada en alguien que conozco" _–

"_Y el personaje principal está enamorado de ella, ¿no?" – _

"_Efectivamente"_ –

Haruhi fue a su libro, y buscó la descripción de los personajes, hasta dar con la mujer que se hacía pasar por hombre. Ponía: **era una chica de baja estatura, morena, con grandes ojos color chocolate y labios carnosos. Dulce y amable, no perdonaba una injustica, ayudaba a quien lo necesitara y tenía claro su futuro. La chica de la que me enamoré**.

No podía ser, era imposible. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. La historia se parecía demasiado a su estancia en Ouran, como si el autor hubiera conocido a alguno de los chicos del club… o hubiera sido alguno de ellos. Las cosas empezaron a cobrar vida en su cerebro, el cual trabajaba con rapidez. Estaba muy nerviosa, y así, siguió escuchando la entrevista.

"_¿Se podría decir que el personaje principal es usted?" – _

"_Bueno, en cierta manera, está basado en mi propia experiencia y algunos pensamientos son míos, pero otros están cambiados y otras cosas son inventadas, pues no quería ver una copia de mi en el libro" – _

"_Y que nos podría decir acerca de la chica del libro"_ –

"_La pregunta del millón" _– se escuchó una leve risa grave – _"Ella es la mejor mujer que conozco. A ella si la describí exactamente como es en el libro"_ –

"_Vaya, una gran mujer" – _

"_Si…" – _

"_¿Piensa que ella está escuchando este programa?" – _

"_Me encantaría pensar que así fuera, pero no sé si lo estará oyendo" – _

"_Si estuviera al otro lado, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se llama ella?" – _

"_Haruhi… se llama Haruhi"_ – dijo el escritor.

No se lo podía creer, que fuera él su autor favorito. Debió haberlo imaginado al leer su último libro, pero estaba tan metida en la historia que no se dio cuenta. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, imposible de contenerlas, imposible de limpiar. El corazón le latía a una velocidad que creyó que se le saldría del pecho.

"_Vaya, un nombre muy bonito"_ – dijo el interlocutor – _"Y que le gustaría decirle, si ella estuviera al otro lado"_ –

"_Eso es algo, que me gustaría decirle a ella en persona, pero es algo que llevo guardando por 7 años"_ –

"_Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo" _– dijo el entrevistador _– "Bueno, oyentes, es momento de dar una pausa, en unos momentos volveremos para terminar la entrevista a Moruniko Tayiko. Hasta entonces"_ –

La música dio paso a la publicidad. Haruhi estaba en estado de shock, no pensó jamás en algo así, no se le pasó por la cabeza esta situación. Con rapidez, cogió su bolso y las llaves, y salió disparada por la puerta de su casa. ¿El destino? Obvio.

No había mucho tráfico a esa hora, así que le fue fácil coger un taxi. En el camino, fue con su mp3 oyendo la radio, siguiendo el programa.

Cada vez que él hablaba explicando algo del libro, su corazón exclamaba de sorpresa, oyendo acerca de cómo hizo la historia, el final… etc. Al cabo de 10 minutos, llegó a su destino. Pagó el taxi y se bajó de allí. Alzo su cabeza hasta que vio las letras grandes que buscaba.

"Sede de Radio Tokio"

Entró por la puerta y preguntó en recepción acerca de donde se grababa el programa en cuestión. La chica de allí al principio no quiso darle paso.

¿Por qué quiere pasar? –

Vamos, es alguien que conozco quien está allí, quiero saludarlo –

Eso dijeron dos chicas más que intentaron pasar hace 5 minutos, con la misma excusa –

En plena discusión educada, una voz se alzó sobre las demás.

¿Señorita Fujioka? –

Haruhi se giró para ver quien la llamaba.

Ikune… - dijo ella. Era el mayordomo de Mori quien estaba allí.

Señorita Fujioka, es un placer verla nuevamente –

Lo mismo digo Ikune –

¿He de suponer que viene a ver al señor? –

Si – una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ambos.

La recepcionista no pudo seguir impidiendo el paso de Haruhi, pues el mayordomo de Mori la guio él mismo hasta donde estaban grabando el programa.

Llegó a una sala de controles, donde estaban las mesas de mezclas y demás utensilios. Y a través de un cristal lo vio, mientras seguía con la entrevista, a punto de finalizar. Se veía tan apuesto con esos pantalones negros y su camisa blanca abierta en un par de botones. El pelo lo llevaba a modo despeinado, dándole un look muy sexy.

En la sala, le ofrecieron unos cascos para que siguiera escuchando la entrevista. Cuando estaba por terminar, salió fuera de allí con Ikune y este la guió a una sala donde le dijo que esperase. Los nervios hacían que diera vueltas alrededor de una mesa de cristal en el medio de la habitación.

Mientras tanto…

La entrevista ha estado genial –

Gracias Tieko, la verdad es que me he divertido –

Editor y escritor hablaban amenamente hasta que vieron llegar a Ikune desde una sala de allí. Se acercó a su señor, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar en el oído de su señor. La sorpresa inundó su rostro y salió rápidamente hacia donde le dijo su mayordomo. El editor no sabía qué pasaba. Ikune solo sonrió y con tora reverencia, se fue hacia el coche, para preparar la salida de allí.

Haruhi seguía muy inquieta, no se podía haber equivocado, porque allí estaba Ikune, y si estaba, también estaría él. De pronto oyó ruidos fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba y la puerta se abrió con rapidez, haciendo que ella volteara para ver quien entraba. Era él. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí, lógico pues creería que ella estaría aun de vacaciones con el resto.

¿Haruhi? –

Hola… Mori –

Pero, ¿no te quedaste con el resto? –

No, preferí volverme ya a mi casa –

¿Por qué? –

No tenía ganas de seguir allí –

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente el uno hacia el otro, como si fueran imanes. Quedaron a poca distancia y de pronto, sin saber cómo, ambos se abrazaron sin motivo alguno. Quedaron así unos minutos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo propio por encima de las ropas, hasta que se separaron. Mori le dio un beso en la frente a Haruhi.

Haruhi… siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes… -

Mori… -

No, déjame terminar por favor – pidió él, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Llevo enamorado de ti desde que cruzaste aquella puerta del club, desde entonces no hay día en el que no haya pensado en ti. Intenté no pensar en ello cuando terminamos el instituto, intenté que fuéramos solo amigos, pero jamás saliste de mi cabeza. Cada mujer que veía y con quien salía alguna vez, siempre te veía a ti en ellas – una pausa y siguió – No me importa si ahora me rechazas, pero debes saber que te quiero con toda mi alma, que daría mi vida por ti… -

Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto cuando Mori terminó de hablar. Haruhi sentía las lágrimas cruzando su rostro. Mori se asustó, pues creía que el rechazo vendría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Simplemente, Haruhi pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le besó en los labios con suavidad, un leve beso. Luego se separó.

¿Crees que habría venido si te fuera a rechazar? – Dijo ella, y la sorpresa apareció en la cara de Mori – Te quiero Takashi, que quiero con todo mi corazón, desde que crucé aquella puerta hace 7 años –

Un beso fue el sello de aquella confesión de amor guardada por tanto tiempo. Al fin se lo habían dicho, al fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos tras 7 años de amor que pensaban que no era correspondido.

**Continuara**

Holaa!!

Bueno, que tal? Ohhhh, me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, y espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capi tendrá lemon, les aviso por si acaso, Jijiji!! estoy de examenes, asi q a lo mejor tardo un poco en hacerloo!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


End file.
